A New Beginning
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: The long awaited sequel to A Master and his Slave! Yami has followed Yuugi from past to present...Yami is fully healed and whats this? now Bakura is here! no good can come of that! What will our hero's do and can they stop Bakura's plans? R&R! Rated M!
1. Starting Fresh

A New Beginning…

Starting Fresh…More so….

Yuugi looked out of his window form the shop….hard to believe that it had already been 23 days…. Since he had been gone….he looked at his watch…he was late…again, he ran to the door and shot out toward the school……he met up with Joey and Taya, the slave traders had been jailed and life as they knew it was back to normal, Yuugi had put some memories behind him, he tried to forget about the passionate nights he spent with Yami…but he couldn't….

"Oi Yug? You in there pal? We're at the school!"

Joey said patting his head, his little buddy was back…..but he seemed more depressed…

'Did he….like it in the past?…'

Joey felt a little guilty….but he did the right thing…..didn't he?

"Hey come on pal lets go to gym!"

Yuugi flinched at that word….that's how he heard about the slave dealers…he was suddenly feeling ill, Taya nudged Joey harshly in the ribs

"Hey what was that for?!"

Joey asked

"You moron! Gym was where this all started for Yuugi! You may have brought back memories!"

Taya snapped , Joey's eyes widened…he decided to keep his mouth shut…for the rest of the day

"Hey Yuugi lets go to the café, I'm not doing gym either"

Taya smiled as she lead Yuugi to the café

Meanwhile….

"M-Must find A-Aibou….."

Yami stuttered as he tried to keep his balance, he didn't know how long he had been in this world…but he was sure about one thing….

"I won't stop until I find my Aibou!….even if it takes me a millennia!"

He vowed….two men came in front of him

"Move!"

Yami commanded

"Yeah, we'll move….if you hand over that crown"

They laughed

"You do not want to see me in a mood…..you won't like me when I'm angry…"

Yami smiled evilly

"But…if you insist….let me get my pet out…."

He laughed as he held out a card with a red dragon on it

"So what pops! As if a card can hurt us!"

Yami gave an evil smile

"This is no ordinary card…."

He said as he showed his now crimson eyes, scaring the men

"Now…lets see how you fair against….SILIFRE THE SKY DRAGON! COME TO ME MY ALL MIGHTY BEAST!"

Yami yelled as the sky turned blood red and two red eyes opened

"ATTACK THEM WITH YOUR SECOND MOUTH!"

Yami yelled and the mighty red dragon engulfed the men in flames, when the smoke cleared…..there was no sign of the men….Yami called his beast back and continued his search….

Back with Yuugi

"Thanks…I needed that smoothie!"

Yuugi giggled, his depression gone

"Its no problem, glad to see you happy"

Taya smiled

"Yeah…me too…"

Yuugi sighed…..whether he wanted to or not…he had to get on with life…though…that task itself proved a lot harder than he thought it would be….

After school…

Hey guys I'm going to the park….I gotta clear my head….."

Yuugi sighed

"Sure…take as long as you need…"

Tristan said

"Thanks…"

Yuugi sighed as he walked away from his friends…

"Poor little guy…he seems really bummed…"

Tristan sympathised

"You don't realise what he went through…."

Joey sighed sadly

"And you do?"

Tristan laughed

"Yeah….yeah I do…"

Joey said in seriousness

"Joey…."

Taya sighed

Yuugi walked to the park and sat on a bench

"Why….why is this so difficult?…."

He sighed sadly

"I mean I wanted to be home so…I should be happy…"

Yuugi didn't know what to think….he wanted to be home…bit he also wanted be with Yami…he gripped his head, this was too difficult, he wanted Yami but he also wanted his friends….

"WHY IS LIFE SO HARD!!!"

Yuugi yelled, he looked at his puzzle….it was glowing

"Hmmm…..odd maybe I need to press…"

He said as he pressed the eye on it, there was a blinding light and there stood a tanned man with white hair…he laughed evilly

"B-Bakura?!"

Yuugi couldn't believe his eyes

"Yes….now to finish what I started in the past your demise!"

Yuugi was paralysed, Bakura came closer…then he stopped

"On second thought…..I'll spare you……for now"

He said as he walked away…he left something behind…Yuugi picked it up

"The….Dark….Magician…"

Yuugi said, he put it in his pocket and proceeded home

Yami meanwhile had journeyed to the southern part of town……which happened to be where Yuugi was…although he was at the other side of the town and Yami was just entering the block…

"Ok…I have the feeling my little Aibou is here somewhere…."

He said….he was actually naked and the coldness of the air was getting to him, he headed to a large shop named Kame Game Shop, he knocked the door and then passed out…an elderly man answered and almost had a heart attack…

"Oh you poor man!"

Solomon said as he brought him in

"Ai…bou…"

Yami muttered, Solomon looked sadly at him

"He must be looking for a friend of his…"

Solomon carried him up to Yuugi's room

"There you can stay here until my grandson returns"

Solomon said as he left the man to sleep

Yuugi meanwhile was just arriving when the while scene had taken place, Solomon saw his grandson and smiled, if anyone can cheer that poor man up its his Yuugi, Yuugi smiled at his grandpa

"Yuugi you have a guest upstairs…he's in your bedroom"

Solomon smiled

"A guest…wonder who it is?"

Yuugi wondered

"Just be gentle he passed out so he may be startled"

Yuugi nodded and went upstairs, he ran into his room and his eyes widened at the sleeping figure in his bed

Well that's it for the first chapter

Oh poor Yami, he's really ill

Lucky him he has his Aibou to car for him

Speaking of Yuugi, he's shocked can this really be him back? A

And jut why has Bakura given him the Dark Magician?

You know how to find out!

Just click that button and read!!!

R&R

Thanks guys/gals

SEE YA

^__~


	2. Hello…Aibou

A New Beginning…

Hello…Aibou

Yuugi still couldn't believe this, his legs froze on the spot, his eyes were glued to the man in his bed, he was tanned….had spiked hair like him, was naked…and heck….he even had the crown on!

'It can't be him! H-he wouldn't actually follow me…would he?'

Yuugi thought as he watch the figure slowly open his eyes, he tried to get up but fell out of bed

"Ow…that hurt…."

He whimpered as Yuugi approached him, clearly afraid, the man shut his eyes again as pain overtook him, Yuugi pulled him back into bed…almost getting suffocated as the mad rolled over on him, he got out and gasped for air…

"Air…glorious air!"

He gasped, the man opened his eyes and saw the distorted image of Yuugi, the illness was affecting him

"S-Stay back! don't come near me!"

He whimpered as he fell on the floor again, he fell on his back, which hurt a lot

"C-Calm down….I'm going to help you !"

Yuugi told hm, he recognized the voice…he smiled…….his journey was done, he got up with much agony and smirked at Yuugi, who was in absolute shock…the first thing Yami said was…

"Hello….Aibou!"

He smiled then collapsed

"Y-Yami!"

Yuugi yelled and ran over

"Well…this isn't how I imagined us meeting…"

Yami laughed and then cringed at the pain

"Yami…….why did you follow me?"

Yuugi asked

"Your…mine…Aibou…"

He said then he blacked out, Yuugi's eyes widened not at the black out…at the words he said

'He…followed me…out of love….'

Yuugi thought dreamily….he had a new problem…Yami is really ill…if he doesn't get warm soon……

"He could die…."

Yuugi whispered…….he took a silent vow

'Yami….you looked after me and saved me countless times……it's time I repay the favour!'

Yuugi vowed…

"Now to get you onto the bed!"

He whispered, Yami winced at the contact…

"Sorry…."

Yuugi whispered as he got him into bed, he took off his top and jeans, put them on the radiator then put them on Yami, he was about to leave when Yami grabbed his arm he whispered…

"Please…Aibou…..don't….don't leave…"

He whispered then coughed violently, Yuugi cringed at the site…he gave up and crawled in beside Yami, he could have sworn he saw him give sly smile!….oh well…he laid still….that's when he learned…Yami had slyly coiled his arm around him….sneaky devil!….

"Did you plan to get sick or was that unexpected?"

Yuugi sighed

"What I planned was tailing you and taking you back to Egypt!….not this!…"

Yami sighed as he slipped into sleep, Yuugi gave up…Yami had him trapped…he slipped off to sleep next to the sleeping pharaoh beside him, Solomon came up and saw Yuugi trying to heat the man up….he knew that Yuugi would cheer him up……what he didn't know is in what way he could do that……….

Yuugi woke early the next day he saw that Yami had fallen out of bed………again!

"Yami you know its not helping anyone if you keep this up!"

Yuugi sad as he hauled him into bed again

"Remind you of anyone Aibou?"

Yami said, remembering all the times that Yuugi had escaped from his palace

"T-That was totally different! I had been kidnapped! And I didn't know if I could trust you!!!"

Yuugi shouted, Yami laughed at his young lovers denial

"Yami…I gotta go to school Jo-I mean a friend of mines is meeting me there"

Yuugi said correcting himself, Yami gave him a puppy-dog look

"Yami! No! I can't just stay home!"

Yuugi said, Yami's look got the best of him…..he gave in

"Fine…..you win!"

Yuugi breathed Yami was happy

"I'll go and tell grandpa…"

Yuugi said as he went out the room, Yami jumped out of bed…yes he had recovered….not fully but his muscles had healed…he still felt weak….But the bad thing was…..he wasn't fit enough to have sex with Yuugi, that's what made him angry, but at least he could have his Aibou covet over him…….maybe Yuugi would even bathe him! That made him giddy with excitement he heard Yuugi coming so he did 5 press-ups that made his face go red and his body sweat, so yeah….he looked really unwell

"Yami! What happened?!"

Yuugi asked

"I-I fell out of bed…I didn't want you to strain yourself….so I put myself to bed…"

He lied smoothly, hey being 5,000 years old, he has had ample time to practise his lies……Yuugi had fallen for it and helped him out of bed, Yami acted ill and collapsed, scaring Yuugi…

"Yami are you ok?"

Yuugi asked worried

"Y-Yes sorry to put you through all this….."

Yami was sorry about falling ill, he never planned to fall ill….it's the way things had turned out….

"You know Yuugi…..I'm a little warm why don't we remove our clothes…hm?"

Yami tried, Yuugi flicked his forehead

"Ow!…what's that for?"

Yami asked

"For trying…to…you know…"

Yuugi said, Yami subdued

"I give in…I won't do it again…please Aibou forgive me?"

Yami pleaded

"….Your lucky that I'm a soft hearted person…."

Yuugi sighed

"So…what are you going to do?"

Yami asked

"Um…I WAS going to school…but since SOMEONE isn't letting me go I'll have to look after you…."

Yuugi sighed

"Could you……"

Yami trailed off

"Could I what Yami?"

Yuugi asked

"Could you….bathe me?"

He asked causing Yuugi's eyes to go wide and his face to blush scarlet…..

Well this is the end of chapter 2

Yami is such a sneaky (sexy) devil…but that's why we love him!

Yuugi is none the wiser….

Yami has tricked Yuugi into believing he is ill…….

And now Yuugi will be bathing him!

SO CUTE…

Something delicious is bound to come out of this!

I mean….its Yami for crying out loud!

But only one way too see……..

R&R

THANK YOU

SEE YA

BYEZ!

^__~


	3. Bath time Fun for Yami!…

A New Beginning..

Bath time Fun for Yami!…

Yuugi had only himself to blame…he said he would do anything to help him heal…….and by anything Yami meant anything......

"Me and my big mouth!"

He sighed as he headed into the bathroom

"Oh Aibou…"

Yami called

"Oh boy….something tells me Yami isn't going to ask for a back rub!"

Yuugi said as he walked in a blush immediately covered his cheeks……..he saw Yami's……..you know…_thing_ as Yami was standing up…..something told Yuugi that this whole thing had been planned…….Yami knew he would eventually give him a bath so he turned it into a plan!

"Y-Yami…you planned t-this didn't y-you?!"

Yuugi stammered, Yami faked a hurt expression

"Me…no I'd never plan something like this, even if it did mean you get in the bath…I'm innocent…."

Yami whimpered

"Ok…I take it you want me to wash your hair?"

Yuugi sighed as Yami nodded, Yuugi was about to get shampoo when Yami grabbed his arm

"Can you get in the bath and do it Aibou?"

Yami whimpered and gave him the puppy eyes

"Fine….."

Yuugi gave in, he went and changed…..he came in naked, Yami's whole face lit up

"I'm only doing your hair! I'm not doing _that!"_

Yuugi said

"Very well….now get in"

He said as he dunked under the water, Yuugi got in the water and Yami pulled him under, letting Yuugi see him fully even under the water he managed to blush scarlet, Yami smiled and brought him up…with Yuugi dazed…now they could have some fun…Yami kissed Yuugi causing him to kiss back in surprise, Yami pushed him back and massaged his member under the water, Yuugi moaned in pleasure, Yami sucked on it making Yuugi tilt his head back and shut his eyes, Yami purred and picked him up, he carried them into the bedroom and got on top of him, he kissed down his tiny body until he got to his member, he took it in his mouth and let his tongue mess with it, then he sucked hard on it, making Yuugi cum on it, Yami lapped the cum up and smiled

"Ok Aibou….time for the real fun…"

Yami laughed, Yuugi just panted as Yami lifted him up…his cock was already wet from the water…he kissed Yuugi on the cheek

"Are you ready my little one?"

Yami asked, Yuugi weakly nodded as Yami began to push Yuugi up and down on it, Yuugi screamed in pleasure, Yami gritted his teeth the pleasure was painful…but he continued until he culmed into Yuugi, Yuugi gave a pleasure filled moan…he laid exhausted on top of Yami

"A-Aibou?"

Yami asked

"Y-Yes my Hikari?"

He replied

"I love you"

He said fondly

"As I do you…"

He purred as he kissed him on the lips, they laid there for the rest of the night they laid entwined in each other….turns out Yuugi was all he needed to fully recover….now that he has had his fill of pleasure he can recover with hi little lover in his arms…..

'Thank you…..Yuugi…"

He said as he fell asleep hugging his lover, who had snuck down to his bottom and began playing with his penis, Yuugi decided he deserved some fun, so he massaged it, Yami moaned and pulled Yuugi up to face him…he smiled fondly at him

"You're a devious little one aren't you?"

Yuugi giggled as Yami's breath blew lightly on his forehead

"Not a devious as you…..my king"

Yuugi said as he kissed Yami and fell asleep, their lips and bodies were still entwined in each other

Yami thought peacefully

' Well…….this has been the best night of my life….sure I may not be in Egypt…and it might not have been the tops…..but as long as it was with my Aibou……..I'm fully happy….'

Yami thought as he looked at his little one, snuggling up to him

"I love you now…."

He moved his head in close to Yuugi's lips

"And forever….my Aibou…"

He said as he placed a soft kiss on Yuugi's lips…after that he went to sleep

Yuugi meanwhile was wide awake, his whole body was tingling from the embrace he just had with Yami, he had never felt so happy….his life was complete…he can finally let life as he knew it commence…..he had his friends….his grandpa……and now he had his Hikari here……..yes…..everything was turning out excellent for him…..except one thing…….

'What about his education?'

That is what panicked Yuugi…..no one except Joey knows that Yuugi is gay…..so how is he going to cover it up…..

"This….is going to be hard…."

Yuugi sighed as he finally went off to sleep

Well I think that was by far the biggest Yaoi scene I have done in my life!!!!!!!!! My mind hurts form it….I hope you Yaoi crazy people are satisfied!!!!!!!!!!! JK

This was fun

I wonder what is going to happen when Yami has to go to school?

How will he react when he see;s Joey……….the one who took his Aibou

How will Joey deal with it?

What about Taya and the others?

And with a hunk like Yami……….

Can you say fan girls?

Ok

R&R

Please?

SEE YA

BYEZ!!!!!!!!!!

^__~


	4. Clothes, Clothes, Clothes!

A New Beginning…

Clothes, Clothes, Clothes!

"No!"

Yami said for the 8th time

"B-But Yami you're fully healed and I can't dodge school! Its been a week now!!!"

Yuugi growled

"Why must I?!"

Yami groaned

"You need to learn!"

Yuugi said

"IM A 5,000 YEAR OLD PHARAOH! I have learned all I need!"

Yami yelled

"Uh uh uh! IN THE PAST you were a pharaoh! Here you look about 18"

Yuugi said giggling

"And you are 16? isn't that a bit young for me to like you?"

He said seeing his expression

"Little one you are the only one I need to live with"

He said kissing him on the lips

"Yami…you big softie!"

Yuugi giggled as he hugged Yami

"Now come on school is tomorrow and…….you really need a clothes change……."

Yuugi giggled at the teen next to him

"But I like my clothes…"

Yami pouted

"I do too….but I don't want my Hikari being teased!"

Yuugi smiled as he grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him towards the domino shopping district and dragged him to a shop call Dragon Designs, Yami tried on many clothes he found one pair….interesting

"Please buy me this?"

Yami asked, Yuugi's eye twitched the item was a short top with the sleeves ripped and baggy leopard spot shorts, clearly….Yami wanted Yuugi to wear it….

"If I buy this…..will you get some DECENT clothes?"

Yami made a puppy noise , Yuugi sighed and bought the clothes…...Yami dragged him all over the shops and bought almost everything in them, he got an outfit he liked, it was an Egyptian themed top with a pharaoh on it, some trousers that were leather and black, a blue denim jacket and finally some black platform sneakers

"You ready then?"

Yuugi asked, Yami nodded, they headed home

Meanwhile at a house not too far

"I sure am glad Yuugi is back!"

Said a angelic male voice

"It was sad without him…"

The voice said with a hint of sorrow

"Oh yeah! School is tomorrow…I better get my usual ready!"

He smiled….as he entered his room…his smile vanished and a look of horror was evident

"Hello….Ryou"

Bakura smiled evilly

"No! I banished you from my mind!"

Ryou yelled

"Oh don't panic! I'm not here for you……..however I DO need a place to stay…"

Bakura said

"So…you need to stay at my place?"

Ryou sighed

"Yes…since I don't really know anyone on this accursed earth….I have to pin my hopes on you!"

Bakura reasoned

"If I DO help…will you behave?"

Ryou asked

"Yes I will be on my top behaviour!"

Bakura said….hiding his crossed fingers behind his back, Ryou sighed and nodded

"Fine…you can stay here…"

Bakura shocked Ryou by hugging him, Ryou blushed slightly

"So……what now?"

Bakura asked

"School"

Ryou said simply

"How fun…"

Bakura gave an evil smirk

Back with Yami and Yuugi who were trying on the clothes that they had bought, Yami was currently into his 3rd out fit, he had a pink top with a black stripe on it and a pair of jeans that were white, he also put a cap he bought on, Yuugi laughed at him and he pounced on him, they came out looking ridiculous, Yuugi now had a pair of underwear on his elbow and socks on his hands, he growled and pounced on Yami forcing him into the multitude of colourful clothes, Yami came out looking more ridiculous than Yuugi! He had pink underwear on his head, socks hang on his ears and a scarf stuck to his butt ,to Yuugi he looked like a big fuzzy dog

"I think that is enough clothes for one day hmmm my dog?"

Yuugi laughed

"Who are you calling a dog?"

Yami laughed as he pinned Yuugi down

"Yami….not now…"

Yuugi whispered, Yami pouted

"Tomorrow?"

Yami asked

"No"

Yuugi sighed

"The next day??"

Yami begged

"YAMI!!!"

Yuugi yelled

"Ok I'll shut up…."

Yami whimpered, Yuugi kissed him

"We can do it later…..only if you are quiet……..ok?"

Yuugi said, Yami beamed and went back to sorting his school clothes, smiling at the fun that they would have later on that night…the thought of it caused him to drool…

"Uh…..Yami?"

Yuugi said

"Hmm what?"

Yami said dazed

"Can you stop drooling on me?"

He said as drool dripped on to the trapped teenager, Yami quickly let go and blushed scarlet, Yuugi couldn't help but laugh at his older lover as he too continued to sort out his clothes….he was also thinking of the fun…so much he was making kissy sounds…confusing Yami

"Yuugi…….I know you want to but keep it for in bed ok?"

Yami said winking, Yuugi blushed madly and turned around, after five minutes had passed they burst out laughing at the way they had acted

Over at Ryou's house

"Must you make so much noise Bakura?"

Ryou said as he covered his head with his pillow

"What? I can't sleep!"

Bakura whined

"Do you HAVE to sing?"

Ryou growled as he tried to block out the nose

"No…but seeing you mad is fun!"

Bakura laughed

"What will it take to shut you up!?!"

Ryou asked

"Let me sleep….with you?"

Bakura asked sounding really shy now

"Fine…….get in"

Ryou said as he turned around to face the wall

"Hey….Ryou?"

Bakura whispered

"Hmm what?"

Ryou yawned

"Thanks…."

Bakura said before going to sleep…if he stayed awake he would have seen Ryou give him a warm smile before he too shut his eyes and fell asleep…

Back with Yami and Yuugi

"Ack more! MORE!!! Yami harder!!!"

Yuugi screamed as Yami thrushed him harder on his member, Yami panted harder with each thrust, he was trying not to scream….encase he woke Solomon up…that was proved harder than said, as every thrust made him want to scream, finally Yuugi culmed on Yami's penis and gave a loan satisfied moan, Yami took him off him and laid Yuugi beside him

"Love you Aibou…"

Yami whispered

"Love you Hikari……."

Yuugi purred as he fell asleep

Well this is where chapter 4 ends

That was certainly hysterical

And now Bakura has joined in

What are the odds?

Well next is school

That will be fun

Ok I'll See Ya next time

R&R

BYEZ

^__~


	5. School Days…

A New Beginning….

School Days…

Yuugi was sweating, today was the day that Yami came to school with him…..

'What if they hate him? What if they notice I'm gay?? What if-'

He was cut off by Yami's voice

"Aibou!! Come on, I can't wait!!!"

Yami was as giddy as toddler getting some candy, he could hardly contain himself, he couldn't believe he was going to school again!, not only that but it was his Aibou's school it was a dream come true for him

"I'm coming Yami!"

Yuugi yelled as he ran to the 18 year old…….in his car?

"Y-Yami…..you can't drive……."

Yuugi pointed out

"Oh…CAN'T I?"

Yami said mischievously as he went out, picked Yuugi up, sat him in the passengers seat and grinned

"Ready my little one?"

Yami smiled

"For school yes…death NO!"

Yuugi squeaked, Yami laughed and got his foot ready

"Y-Yami I really don't think-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yami floored it and sped away causing Yuugi to scream, Solomon came out and smiled at the two, the stranger really seemed to be bonding with Yuugi…..it really brought him out of his shell…

"Oh to be young and full of energy……."

Solomon sighed as he went in to dust the shop

Meanwhile in the sky….

"B-Bakura! When you said let fly off to school I NEVER KNEW YOU MEANT IT!"

Ryou said clinging onto Bakura

"Oh come now it's a little fun!"

Bakura said as he whipped his Blue Eyes White Dragon making it dive down

"HERE WE GO!!!"

Bakura yelled

"I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!"

Ryou yelled as Bakura gently landed

"BWHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!!!!YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS!"

Bakura laughed as Ryou tried to regain his balance

"N-Next time I-I drive!"

He said as Bakura helped him to walk

Meanwhile with Joey and the gang

Joey was hanging with Tristan when a few girls walked by, he listened to what they were talking about

"Oh my gosh! Really? I hear that he could lift twenty busses! At the same time!"

A brunette girl said

"Well I hear that his kiss is so amazing that it can put you into a coma!"

A blonde haired girl bragged

"Well my one tops all of yours! I heard that his eyes are so bright that when he was born they said angels kissed his eyes, giving him the most gorgeous eyes ever!"

They agreed the red headed girl topped them off

"Who are they talking about?"

Tristan asked

"Beats me but he sounds like a cool dude!"

There was a commotion outside, a crowd had gathered and many girls were looking in awe, guys stared in shock, some in amazement, others in jealousy…..all of the people staring at the same thing

"Woo lets see this!"

Joey said, just as Taya shot in breathless

"Big……hunk….Yuugi….Outside…..Hot!"

Taya breathed

"Well lets see!"

Joey said as he shot outside…his jaw literally dropped to the ground…standing there was the guy that practically raped his friend, Joey ran over and jumped on him, causing both of them to roll off the car onto the ground, everyone including Yami and Yuugi was shocked

"YOU CREEP!"

Joey shouted at him as hr banged Yami's head off the ground

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Yami shouted before he saw his face

"You…YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOOK HIM AWAY!"

Yami yelled, Yuugi was sweating now

"JOEY WHEELER!"

Taya yelled

"What? This is the ass who took Yuugi!"

Joey shouted

"I most certainly did not!"

Yami yelled in his defence

"Shut up! You dirty rapist!"

Joey shouted causing everyone to go wide eyed and gasp

"Joey…..that was really uncalled for!"

Taya said coldly

"You went too far man……."

Tristan coldly stated as he went over to Yami and helped him up

"Yug?…"

Yuugi gave him a stare that even someone on death's row would cringe at

"Joey….you know that was uncalled for…..yet you still said it!"

Yuugi said broken-hearted

Joey ran out of the school….for once….no one followed to catch him………

"We are so sorry for Joey's behaviour!"

Taya apologized

"Yeah….he was really cruel and that's not cool!"

Yuugi looked sad

"Hey….let's….let's forget it…"

Yami said noticing Yuugi's sadness

"Thanks…"

Yuugi said lowly

"No problem…"

Yami said

"Yeah…I'll get Joey later"

Tristan said

"So….how do you know Yuugi?"

Taya asked

"I. err.."

Yami said

"He is my twin brother twice removed!"

Yuugi smiled, Yami looked confused

"Oh….that explains why you look a like!"

Taya said

"Yeah…….."

Yuugi laughed half-heartedly

With Joey

'That slime bal….why'd he have to show his face?! I mean he couldn't have just stayed in Egypt where he belonged!….then again….I did take Yuugi away from him….I'd be angry if someone decide to just take my pal away from me……Taya was right…….I did over react…….he didn't rape Yuugi exactly……Yug wanted it……..I guess I should apologize…..I just hope they forgive me….I truly do….'

Joey sighed as saw someone laugh and 'drop' something

"Hey! You…dropped….he's gone…"

Joey sweat-dropped

"Hey…..what's this?"

Joey said picking up a card with a red robotic thing with a sword

"The…Flamed….Swordsman?"

He said confused

"Sounds cool!"

Joey smiled

In the bushes…..

"That's it you fool…pick it up!"

A shadowy figure said

"Only two more left!"

He laughed as he disappeared into the darkness………….

Back in school……….

"Hey Bakura! Where were you?"

Ryou said

"Oh…just seeing a man about a dog!"

Ryou looked hopeful

"You really getting us a dog?!"

Bakura smacked his forehead

"You imbecile no! it was an expression!"

Bakura yelled

"So what were you really doing?!"

Ryou said suspicious

"Nothing that concerns you…."

Ryou nodded and went back to watching the teacher

'Yet….'

Bakura added with a sinister smile as he too continued to watch the teacher

Oh Now its getting interesting

MWHAHAHAHA!

Bakura has something planned……

Just what could it be?

Poor Joey he didn't mean to be bad….

Will the gang forgive him?

Only one way to see……..

CLICK THAT BUTTON

:D

Ok

R&R

Thanks

SEE YA!

^__~

Its time to

Re

Re

Rev

REVIEW!


	6. Gomenasai…

A New Beginning….

Gomenasai…..

Joey walked to the school gates…he saw that guy…the one he attacked…….he really did a number on him….he gave the poor guy a black eye….

' Guess now or never….'

Joey walked over, Yami got in a defensive position, Joey laughed

"No need…….I want to say…..s-…sor…-"

Joey was sweating…he had never apologized to anyone before….it felt odd…Yami watched confused

"Like I said I'm sor….sera…imsorrydude!"

He smiled, Yami was even more confused

'Ok Wheeler…….you can do this…….you went to Egypt and back…..you can say sorry..'

He thought as began to sweat

"I wanted to ask forgiveness for my horrid actions in the scene we had….I had no right to lunge at you……I wanted to say……..oh boy…….I'm sor-"

Joey began to say

"THERE HE IS!!!!!!!!"

A girl screamed

"Damn it!"

Yami cursed, he turned to Joey and smiled

"Meet me at the park and we can talk face to face without this….I think Yuugi would like it if we didn't fight anymore!"

Yami said hurriedly as he ran away from the mob that was chasing him, Joey smiled

"He isn't half bad…."

He smirked to himself as he walked off

Meanwhile with Taya

'I hope that they become friends…..'

She sighed to herself

"Why hello my slave….or should I say ex-slave!"

Taya's eyes went wide

"M-Marik? S-Stay away!"

Taya said scare, Marik laughed

"Easy now….I came to tell you to keep an eye on Ryou….not everything is as it seems with him….."

Marik winked and walked away

"What did he mean?"

Taya said confused

"Hi Taya!"

Bakura said posing as Ryou

"Oh hello…what's up?"

Taya smiled

"Nothing just came to see how you're doing!"

Bakura said

"Oh just talking to Marik"

Bakura went emotionless

"Taya I have to go…."

Bakura said as he walked away he 'accidentally' dropped a card

"He Ryou you…..dropped this…"

She sighed

"Hmmm….."

She looked at it

"Magician of…..Faith?"

She smiled

"Cute…"

She giggled as she walked away

Bakura laughed evilly

"Three down…..one to go BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

He said evilly as he walked away

After school

Joey was waiting in the park and then he saw him leaning on a tree

"Oi yeah I'm talking to you!"

Joey ran over smiling

"Ok so you wanted to tell me something earlier?"

Yami said

"Yeah um…..I wanted to ask forgiveness for my horrid actions in the scene we had….I had no right to lunge at you……I wanted to say……..oh boy…….I'm sorry…….yeah I'm really sorry dude…..so…we cool?"

Yami came over and pat him on the back

"For being a man that has never apologized……..that there…..took courage….I forgive you…….my friend…"

Yami smiled

"Yeah….thanks man!"

Joey smirked

Yami nodded and headed home, what he hadn't realised is that Yuugi saw the whole thing

"That's my Hikari…"

Yuugi smiled as he also went home, when he arrived he saw his grandpa giggling

"What's up grandpa?"

Solomon couldn't contain it

"Yuugi, your friend Yami was it? He came home and saw you weren't her…….he sort of tore your room apart…"

Yuugi shot up and screamed

"YUUGI!"

Yami yelled and almost crushed him in a hug

"I was walking home!"

Yami growled

"What? And WHY DID YOU TEAR MY ROOM APART!!!"

Yuugi screamed

"You weren't here and I was worried…"

Yami whimpered

"Just because I am late in doesn't mean you think worst case scenario!"

Yuugi sighed as he scratched his head, Yami actually purred a bit

"What is this? The GREAT pharaoh purring?"

Yuugi laughed as he scratched Yami behind the ear

"Oh…….yeah right there Aibou….."

Yami said as he put his head on Yuugi's lap

"You know…you're cute when you are like this Yami"

Yuugi laughed

"Ok bed time…….."

Yami looked sad

"Do you want the floor or bed?"

Yami growled

"Bed…."

Yuugi sighed as they got in

"Hey Yami?"

Yuugi sighed

"Hmmm what is it?"

He sais turning to face him

"I…I'm glad you came here"

Yuugi admitted

"I'm glad too Aibou………."

Yuugi leaned and kissed him softly

"Night night….My Hikari…….."

Yuugi whispered as he turned round

"Night Night……My Aibou….."

Yami sighed as he gently doze off to sleep….

Well is it sounding familiar yet?

If not too bad the next chappy will clear it all up

YAY everyone is friends again!!!!

Bakura is still planning something rotten…..

Can Marik be trusted?

Awe Yami and Yuugi are so cute!

Well you know how to find out what will happen

CLICK THAT BUTTON!!!

R&R

YOU GUYZ/GALZ ROCK!!!

OK

SEE YA!!!

BYEZ!!!!!!!

^__~


	7. A Sleepover to remember……

A New Beginning…

A Sleepover to remember.……

It was Saturday already and the gang decided to have a film night, Taya wanted romance, Joey wanted fighting, Tristan wanted suspense, Yuugi wanted adventure and Yami wanted horror, Yuugi suggested that they should pick a film which involves all of the above, Yami ruffled his hair and smiled…that was a good idea, Joey was to pick first he chose…

"Chucky?

He laughed, he looked at Yami and the gang who gave an excited nod…all except Taya that is….

"D-Does it need to be this?"

She stuttered, Tristan and Joey laughed

"Don't worry we'll protect you!"

Joey said

"Oh I'd worry more about yourself…mister man!"

She said flicking his hand away

"Sheesh Taya! I was only being nice!"

Joey said sourly the rest of the gang laughed

"Are they always like this Aibou?"

Yami asked

"No…….its normally worse…"

Yuugi sweat dropped

After bickering for 5 minutes they watched the film, Yuugi clinged to Yami's arm at the part when chucky opened his eyes and blinked, Yami just rubbed his head and hushed him, when Chucky said 'Hi I'm Chucky wanna play!' Joey jumped spilling the popcorn, which hut the lights making it flick scaring everyone, the popcorn fell on Yami and he ran into a sheet, he ran around as the light flickered

"IT'S A GHOST!!!!!!!!!"

Taya yelled and everyone ran bumping into one another, Yuugi slipped and fell in the tomato sauce bowl, he was covered in tomato sauce…which to him looked like blood

"AHH THE GHOST GOT ME! IT GOT ME!"

He screamed as he ran into Joey

"IM BLEEDING HELP! HELP!"

He ran around in circles, Taya meanwhile had run upstairs, she saw a thing sitting in the corner, her eye twitched…….it was a doll, it moved and she stared in horror…as it spoke to her…

"Momma…Momma…..KILL MOMMA!"

Taya screamed every curse she could and ran leaving the doll stunned, Bakura…who was in the darkness growled

"Damn! I'll move on to Tristan!"

He said as he ran to torment Tristan who was in the toilet wetting himself, he looked and saw the water turn to blood, a hand came out and touched his face, he almost had a heart attack. He saw it was Joey as a zombie…

"He Tristan, why not help me……..give me your brain"

He said as he showed his teeth, they were like razor sharp pins, that did it…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tristan screamed as he shot out the bathroom leaving a wet mess as he did….Bakura almost lost his head laughing

"That was great AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

He said as he disappeared laughing into the shadows

Joey was terrified, he sat at the door, he never felt it open and when he turned round, he saw what to him looked like a gnome, with slime on it

"What in the name is going on!"

It shrieked, Joey screamed and ran away…the gnome switched the light on and almost died, it screamed at Yuugi and his friends..

"THAT'S IT NO MORE HORROR MOVIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Solomon screamed

"Oh its grandpa!"

Yuugi laughed

"Ok lets play truth or dare!"

Joey said looking at Taya

"I hate you…"

Taya whispered

"What type of dares?"

Yuugi asked, Yami smiled evilly

"Dirty dares"

Yami smiled evilly, Yuugi sweat dropped

"Ok…..hmmm Yami you be dare master!"

Yuugi said

"OI dare….Taya…..to lap dance on Tristan!"

Taya was horrified, Tristan was beaming, so Taya went over and started to dance on Tristan's lap, she growled at Yami, who stared boredly ahead of him

"Ok Taya its you to dare next!"

Yuugi said

"Ok….I dare YAMI…To have sex with…..Yuugi"

Everyone except Yami and Yuugi looked shocked

"What its not called DIRTY dares for nothing!"

Taya said

"Ok…come one Ai-I mean Yuugi"

Yami said correcting himself, Yuugi followed him up

"Well that ought to sort him out!"

Joey sweat dropped

"Um…..you know what never mind…"

He was about to tell them about the little night in the palace but….he decided not to encase the pharaoh killed him or took Yuugi away…….

Upstairs…

"Yuugi you look so yummy"

Yami said as he stared at Yuugi who had undressed in front of him

"As do you…my pharaoh"

He said teasingly

"So….are you ready to rock the house?"

Yami purred

"Yes"

Yuugi mewed as he ran and jumped on Yami, he placed his mouth around Yami's penis and suckled on it, Yami felt Yuugi's tongue massage his member and ejaculated into his mouth, Yuugi licked it up, it tasted like lavender scented candles, mixed with vanilla…it was ecstasy to him, Yami smiled and lifted him up, Yuugi was pouting…

"My turn, little one!"

Yami smiled his sexy smile, he lifted Yuugi and began to gently slide him up and down on his gun, Yuugi panted with each push, one more pleasurable than the last, Yami gritted his teeth, they both screamed in pleasure, the scream could be heard throughout the night, Joey growled at Taya

"You had to use a sex dare!"

He said covering his head with his pillow

"It seemed fun at the time!"

Taya sighed as the screaming stopped

Yami and Yuugi lay exhausted on top of each other

"I can say……. One thing my Aibou!"

Yami panted

"What?"

Yuugi said

"Best dare I have ever done!"

Yami laughed

"Same here!"

Yuugi laughed as he fell asleep in Yami's embrace….

Tristan was having a nightmare…

He was lost in a swamp and monsters were coming form the shadow's

"Hello Tristan!"

Bakura said posing as Ryou

"R-Ryou help me out here!"

He stuttered, Bakura burst out laughing

"Hmm….no I think I'll let the shadow's claim your soul!"

He laughed….but a light shine through

'Damn Marik!…..well only one more after this!'

Bakura called the shadow off and vanished, he again 'left' a card sitting there

Tristan woke up panting

"Only a dream!"

He sighed…..he felt something on his forehead…..

"That card!"

Tristan's eyes widened as he looked at it

"The Cyber…..Commander?"

He said

"Awesome!"

He then dozed back off to sleep

In a realm not too far…

"Those fools think I'm helping them…."

Marik laughed

"They don't realise that I plan to do the opposite……."

He said then went serious

"First things first………"

He said

"Eliminate the pharaoh!"

He laughed madly

Oh now I really hope you have figured it out, one person has

This will be getting very…um 'shadowy' soon!

What is Marik planning?

And what does Yami have to do with it?

Well one way to discover…….

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!!!!!!!!!

OK

PLEASE

R&R

THANKS

YOU ROCK

SEE YA

ITS TIME TO

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

BYEZ

^___~


	8. Trapped!

A New Beginning

Trapped!

Bakura's plan was going accordingly……..

"Only one thing left to do!"

He said as he went to see Ryou

"Um…Ryou you left a card on the window….I know it's your favourite card!"

Bakura said smiling evilly

"Oh! That's the Change of Hearts card! Thanks!"

Ryou hugged him

"No problem!"

He said, secretly he was happy…his plan was going to work….

"All I have to do is wait…"

Bakura had charmed his Ring……

"Hey Bakura I'm going out an I have to take my ring with me. Father will kill me if I don't have it…"

Ryou said, his plan was in motion

"Sure…."

He snickered as Ryou picked it up and disappeared into a light….

"Now…my real plan….will start…"

He said as he disappeared with the Ring around his neck….ignoring the cries that were coming from within it…..

Meanwhile back with Yuugi and the gang

"So what's this Yami? Duel monsters? Oh yeah! I know my grandpa taught me about them!"

Yuugi said

"Well….why don't you duel me?!"

Everyone was shocked, even Yuugi

"Me? Against you?! I wouldn't stand a chance!!!"

Yuugi said

"Well maybe one day you and I will duel one another…I'd like it!"

Yami smiled

"Come on guys its on!!!"

Joey screamed

"I am mister Maximillian Pegasus and I welcome you all into my mansion, as you know the Duellist Kingdom tournament will be taking place in a few days, within that time I will pick the best of the best to be in my top 10...so duellists, get out your deck and ready your spirits for this will be a tournament like no other! Bye bye!"

Joey was excited

"Hey Yami…..you think you can teach me how to be a top duellist?"

Joey asked

"Well…I don't see why not……."

Yami laughed

"Go pick your cards!"

Joey picked 10 cards

//AN:I have no idea how many you are actually allowed in a deck!//

Yami analysed the deck, he looked worried

"Well?"

Joey said

"I'm going to be blunt….in a duel against me I'd wipe the floor with you….the cards you have are all about strength…"

Yami sighed

"Yeah I wanted the toughest deck in the world so I got macho monsters!"

Yuugi took over for Yami

"But the aim of duel monsters is to COMBINE monsters with magic cards in order to make them evolve into stronger stages of their battle"

Yuugi said….Yami was impressed

"Very well versed little one!"

Yami said

"Oh I knew about duel monsters from my grandpa…..just it never became a fad till a few weeks ago, people said they saw dragons in the sky, two guys said one engulfed tem in flames!"

Yami sweat dropped at that…he remembered when the men wouldn't get out of his way…..

"So Yug…lets see your cards!"

Joey laughed

"Sure I got my best cards from grandpa….and oh yeah someone gave me this I lost it ages ago!"

Yuugi smiled holding the Dark Magician, Yami's eyes widened…

"So what other cards you got?"

Joey asked

"Well I've got Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Dark Hole, Feral Imp, Yami…Reborn the Monster…and as you know my best card The Dark Magician!"

Joey stared wild-eyed

"I'm an amateur against you! And what is Yami's name doing in your deck?"

Yuugi laughed at Joey

"Yami is a field spell! It increases the ATTK and DFN of all monsters on the field but weakens the ATK and DFN of all fairy-tail creatures"

Yami stared agape like Joey….How could his little Aibou know so much about the cards…when he wasn't even born when they were made?! Yami looked as Yuugi proudly showed off his cards…he made a vow

'I will teach him everything about the magic of Duel Monsters and protect him form any dangers we may face!'

Meanwhile with Bakura……..

Bakura had snatched Yuugi's Puzzle……he only needed it for a brief time….He was going to make sure Marik couldn't help…

"This time…..he won't be able to help little Yuugi….not unless Yuugi can harness the Puzzle's power…….which he won't…….and when he can't I'll claim his Puzzle MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

He chanted a strange incantation and watched as the Puzzle glowed

"Now…when little Yuugi touches it…….he'll be trapped…..nothing but a soul…and a soul with no vessel….will fade to nothing! BWHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

He said as he used his shadow magic to transport it back…

Yami was looking everywhere for it….

"Where did I put it?!"

He growled as he looked from top…to bottom of Yuugi's sack…but the Puzzle wasn't there…..it was odd Yuugi never left it at home…..that could only mean one thing…….someone stole it!

"Grr!it must be Marik!"

He growled but then….oddly enough it was on the window cill, he smiled as he approached it

"Hey Yuugi I-"

He was cut off because as soon as he touched it pain filled his body and a light absorbed him, his vision blurred and life left his body…..He opened his eyes and screamed at his surroundings…..he had been trapped inside his Millennium-Puzzle…..

Yuugi came up. He saw the Puzzle…….but no Yami, he lifted it up and put it around his neck, unaware of the spirit trapped with in the item…

"Hey Yug! Where's Yami?"

Joey asked

"I have no clue…..one minute I heard him…the next….nothing!"

Yuugi said confused

"Well come on the boat leaves soon and we don't wanna miss the Duellist Kingdom tournament! I heard that you get to meet Pegasus! What a Prima Donna, he should win a fashion contest! Not a duelling battle!"

Joey laughed and so did Yuugi…both of them unaware…of the man watching them…..

"So that's him Yuugi Motou?"

A man asked

"Yes…he is quite the powerful little one isn't he?"

A guard said

"Yes……but we'll see how he fairs….in the Duellist Kingdom…Tournament"

He said as he continued to watch

'What the boy doesn't know is that soon I will claim his millennium Puzzle…..'

He thought as he went to sort his deck….

Well this was a huge shock wasn't it?

Poor Yami! Bakura sure is evil!

Yuugi doesn't even realise!

And how will they do in the tournament?

Will they be able to do the tournament without Yami?

READ TO FIND OUT

THANKS

SEE YA!!

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

^__~


	9. Playing at High Stakes!

A New Beginning

Playing at High Stakes!

Yuugi was growing worried…..Yami had vanished….

Joey noticed this….

"Hey buddy…he's probably waiting for you inside, the tryouts aren't till tomorrow and you should watch the thing that's on! Its got Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor in it!"

Joey told him, Yuugi cheered up a little and went in, he saw the two champions on TV Weevil Underwood was the best at using bug types and Rex Raptor was a master of dinosaurs! They watched the programme until the end. Yuugi was excited he couldn't wait to try out…but they needed to have passes….how would they get those?

"Hey check out that hot shot Seto Kaiba!"

Joey laughed

"Don't be mean Joey, I'm sure he has excellent cards, he may even have the ultra rare card my gramps has!"

At the words 'ultra rare' Seto looked over, Joey whimpered away

"Hello pup! What are you on about Yuugi?"

Seto asked

"Oh my grandpa has a rare card and we were going to see it!"

Yuugi could have sworn he saw Kaiba smile!, Joey saw it too!

"Well I doubt he has the cards that I need…"

Seto said Yuugi was confused

//Meanwhile inside the Puzzle//

"O-Ok…..I'm trapped inside my puzzle…..and who is it that has it?, why is my memory blanking? Why can't I remember….I feel like I was named something…..but what?"

Yami noticed that the walls in the puzzle began to fog up…..many levels began to rise and the walls began to rust…his mind was now like an ancient tomb….

"Who am I?"

He muttered sadly

Outside the Puzzle

Yuugi began to feel weird….like half of his memories were disappearing….he had a huge white blank….like his mind just lost an important memory from his past, he blanked out and Joey caught him and was scared half to death

"Come on Yuugi what would Yami say if he saw you like this?"

Joey smiled Yuugi was confused

"Who is Yami?"

Joey's eyes went wide

"Remember we went to Egypt and you had sex with him?"

Joey said Yuugi looked grossed out

"Don't be silly I'd never do that with a guy!"

Joey couldn't believe it……..he really had no idea who Yami was…….

"So you can't remember ANYTHING nothing at all about Yami?"

Joey asked

"No…..I only remember you going on about Duellist Kingdom…then blank"

Yuugi sighed sadly

"Well we need to go and see that card maybe some duelling will fuel your mind about Yami?"

Joey suggested

"Why is this Yami person so important?!"

Yuugi asked

"Trust me he is!"

Joey said as he dragged Yuugi into the shop, Solomon got a case out and showed them a blue dragon on it, it was the mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon! Yuugi looked at it fondly, there was a gasp from behind and Seto Kaiba stood staring amazed at the card

"Hi Seto!"

Yuugi said

"Old man I'll pay you any amount for that card!"

Kaiba said

"I'm sorry but I can't pass that card up! If I did I'd have to die!"

Solomon said, Joey thought he heard Kaiba say 'that can be arranged…'

"Never mind you foolish old man! I don't need that useless card!"

Kaiba spat as he walked away

Yuugi looked sad, he felt something inside him…but he didn't indulge it……

//Inside the puzzle//

Yami felt a surge but it wasn't powerful

"Someone is holding my puzzle…..but who?"

Yami sighed sadly, he really wanted to remember who he was……but so far his memory seemed to be shrouded….why couldn't he remember?…the more he thought the more clouded it became…..he didn't even know who was….or what he was….all he remembered was being trapped……all he saw was darkness…….

"So…lonely…"

He whispered as he stood up…he looked at himself, his skin was pale….

//Outside//

Yuugi felt a sadness within him…he was scared he didn't know what to do…he wanted to see what was inside him…….but he also didn't want to anger it…….he'd have to wait….

"Hey earth to Yuugi!"

Joey laughed

"S-Sorry….."

He laughed

"No time for comedy! It was Seto Kaiba on the phone…..he has your grandfather…"

Yuugi's eyes went wide

"Ok lets go!"

And they rushed off to Seto Kaiba's house……….Joey was not looking forward to it!, they got there quick as lightning and saw Solomon on the floor…

"Grandpa!!!"

Yuugi screamed

"It seems a professional like me was too great for the senile old fool.."

Yuugi held his grandfather

"Kaiba you slime ball!"

Joey yelled

"Quiet pup or do I have to punish you again?"

Kaiba smirked

"I don't care if you do that again you don't deserve a slave or any type of family!!! Seto Kaiba! Hurting an elder your just plain sick!"

Kaiba brushed him off

"Well Yuugi look at what I won!"

Kaiba said as he held the Blue Eyes up

"G-Grandpa's card!"

Yuugi said

"Yes….it is a precious card…..or should I say WAS a precious card!"

Kaiba smiled as he ripped it in two

"KAIBA!!!"

Joey yelled , Taya helped Yuugi's Grandpa up

"Now it will never be used against me!!"

Kaiba smiled

"Why? Why destroy it?"

Yuugi sobbed

"Why? So that I have the only one!!"

Kaiba said holding up his BEWD

//AN: BEWD = Blue Eyes White Dragon//

"Another one!?!"

Yuugi said

"Yuugi please show him the true meaning of Duel Monsters….I trust you…"

And Solomon collapsed

"Kaiba…..YOU ARE BOUT TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!"

Yuugi yelled as an odd energy filled him

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooh!"

He yelled as an odd light emitted…..in Yuugi's place stood a taller more mature person

"Kaiba….its time to duel!"

Oh aren't I awful making him forget who he is

Yuugi can't remember either

And yes I made Yami pale skinned like Yuugi

Will he beat Kaiba?

What about poor Solomon

Ya Know what to do!

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!

OK

ITS TIME

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!!!!!

SEE YA

^__~


	10. Match 1 : Seto Kaiba!

A New Beginning

Match 1 : Seto Kaiba!

Everyone looked at Yuugi who was looking angrily at Kaiba, Taya and Tristan took Solomon to the hospita while Joey stayed to lend some moral support…..

"What's with that scowl Yuugi? Do you want to lose as well?"

Kaiba snickered…Yuugi however showed no emotion

"I never lose Kaiba! And you shall pay for hurting my grandfather…"

Yuugi growled

"You think you can defeat me?! You are just as mindless as your grandfather!"

Kaiba laughed

"If you are so brave…then move Kaiba!"

Yuugi challenged him

"Fine I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon in defence mode!"

Kaiba called as a blue dragon came out, the pressure felt realistic

"Amazing isn't Yuugi?"

Kaiba chuckled

"Just you wait Kaiba….I trust in my deck!"

Yuugi said as he shuffled

"Trust? HA! Oh please there is no trust in Duel Monsters!"

Kaiba said

"You know only greed and hostility….my grandfather made his deck with love and faith! I will win no matter what the outcome Kaiba!"

Yuugi said

"Well then hurry up and choose a monster I want to see the look on your face as you lose!"

Kaiba said impatiently

"Oh someone will lose…but it will not be me! I summon Kuriboh in defence mode but also I summon 1 card face down, ending my turn!"

Kaiba laughed

"You can't possibly believe that pathetic creature can hurt my dragon!?"

Kaiba said….Yuugi stayed cold faced

"Fine, then I switch my dragon to attack mode and attack that pitiful monster of yours!"

As Kaiba did this Yuugi smirked

"What can you laugh about?!"

Kaiba demanded

"You activated my trap!"

Yuugi laughed

"In your act of anger you activated my trap Brain Control!"

Kaiba didn't look fazed…infact he smiled as he got his next card out

"You may control one Dragon…….BUT WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAINST ANOTHER ONE!?!"

Kaiba laughed as he summoned his other Blue Eyes

"What?!"

Yuugi said

"Yes I have another one in my deck and you're going to meet it in another turn!"

Kaiba laughed, Yuugi was panicked

"What can I do? I may hold power over one….but that other one…..and he is going to summon his 3rd blue eyes…well I can look through my deck, but all I have are these pieces…….wait a minute….grandpa once told me that some cards are like puzzles…….all I have to do is fit them together!…yes!'

Yuugi smiled

"Finally giving in?"

Kaiba asked

"Not a chance…I was just plotting on how to beat you!"

Yuugi smiled

"No way you can't beat me!"

Kaiba said as he smiled

"Yuugi….your spell has worn off I now possess my two dragons…and in another turn you will meet the third one!

'Its….it's useless…no I can't lose faith!"

The other Yuugi felt his bond breaking

'Don't lose focus Yuugi! Keep your faith!'

He told him as they grasped the card, he smiled

"Kaiba…I hope you have enjoyed yourself……..BECAUSE WITH THIS NEXT CARD I SUMMON EXODIA!!!"

Yuugi yelled, Kaiba's face was in horror

"No….NOT HIM!!"

He yelled

"EXODIA OBLITHERATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuugi yelled and all off Kaiba's monsters were destroyed

"No….this can't be my brother never loses!"

Said the younger Kaiba brother

"Do you see know? Faith will always triumph! Kaiba!"

Yuugi smiled

"No…I can't lose….not to him!"

Kaiba repeated

"Kaiba…..if you really need to figure your true heart….THEN OPEN YOUR MIND!"

Yuugi said using a special technique

'MIND CRUSH!'

"There Kaiba………maybe now you will see clearly!"

Yuugi said as he morphed back to normal

Meanwhile in the hospital…

Solomon woke up

"He did it………Yuugi won…"

In a mansion in the hills

"Master…….the champion Kaiba…he lost against Yuugi Motou….."

A guard said

"Thank you Kincaid…"

Pegasus said

"Just as I planned Yuugi-boy is coming along fine…….."

Pegasus laughed evilly

"But lets see how well he fairs…….when his next opponent…….is me!"

He said as the light dimmed in his office

Well I know it was a little short…..

But rest assured I will be making it longer….

What will happen when Yuugi speaks to the spirit?

Will memories be found?

And what about Pegasus?

You know how to see!

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!

ITS TIME TO

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

LOL

SEE YA SOON

^___~


	11. Bond…

A New Beginning

Bond…

It was midnight when Yuugi decided to tap into his inner mind

'whoa I know my room is here but…..whose room I opposite of mines?'

Yuugi thought as he went over to it, he was about to pull the handle…….but it opened itself…when he looked he saw…..himself?!

'Who is this?'

The other Yuugi smiled

"At last we meet…other me…"

He smiled

"So….you are me?"

Yuugi said confused

"Yes well I'm the other you…"

He smiled as he shook his hand

"I have wanted to meet the being inside my Puzzle for a long time…..ever since I felt the connection"

Other Yuugi smiled

"As I have.."

Yuugi smiled

"I wanted to ask….have you been sad?"

Yuugi asked sitting beside him

"Yes…..I have been sad…I don't remember who I am…….."

Other Yuugi said sadly

"Same….I feel I have lost a piece of myself…"

Yuugi sighed

"Well let's help each other to remember parts of our life!"

Other Yuugi smiled

"Yes…by the way I'm Yuugi!"

Yuugi smiled

"I…don't remember my name…I however remember the name Yami…"

Yami smiled

'Yami…….why is that familiar?'

Yuugi thought

'Yuugi..that's oddly familiar…'

Yami thought

"Well Yami I'm glad to call you friend!"

Yuugi smiled

"And I'm happy to call you Aibou"

Yuugi felt odd for a minute like a memory was trying to get back…….but something banished it……Yuugi found this odd

"Goodnight Yami"

Yuugi smiled

"Goodnight Aibou!"

Yami yawned

When Yuugi got in his own mind room he was overcome with a strange feeling

'Yami….I know that name somehow…..it feels like a forgotten memory….'

Yuugi thought confused

Yami thought the same thing

'Aibou…….I remember calling someone I loved that….but who?'

They were both thing of one thing…….

'How do I recognize him?!'

And with that they drifted off into an uneasy sleep………

I know…..

I know its extremely shirt! But it was meant to be a short and sweet fluffy chapter about Yuugi and Yami trying to remember each other

But I wonder who is blocking that memory?

Could there be shadow forces at work??

Well please

R&R

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

THANKS AGAIN

YOU ALL

ROCK HARD

ESPECIALLY

YAMI TEDDY

YAOILOVER4LIFE!

MEW SARA100

YUGIXYAMIYAOILUVER!

SEE ALL OF YA REAL SOON!!

BYES!!!

^__~


	12. The Shadow Realm!

A New Beginning

The Shadow Realm!

After speaking with his spirit he felt a lot better, it was like a ton weight had been lifted off him, he went down and saw his grandpa and his friends looking at something odd it was a package with Industrial Illusions on it….that's who makes Duel Monsters….

"Yuugi go on put it on, put it on!!!"

Joey hyped

Yuugi asked the spirit

'Yami?…what do you think?'

He asked

'Give it a go…'

Yami smiled

"Here goes…"

Yuugi placed the tape in

"I hope its not a cursed tape like in the ring!"

Solomon said

"That's silly grandpa!"

Yuugi laughed, the tape focussed and the man Pegasus was on TV, he looked ominous , he spoke

"Hello I trust you received this? As you know I a Maximillian Pegasus creator of Duel Monsters!, I heard of your impressive defeat over Seto Kaiba so right here, right now we will have a special duel of 15 minutes, we will each have 2000 life points the one with no life points loses….are you ready Yuugi-boy? I have awaited this moment since I laid my 'eye' on you!"

Pegasus laughed as something glowed under his hair

"This is stupid, Yuugi can't battle a video tape! What kind of illusion are you pulling?!"

Joey yelled

"Its not an illusion…..ITS MAGIC!"

Pegasus laughed as a shadowy fog overtook the room, everyone was frozen except Pegasus and Yuugi

"Pegasus what have you done? Where are we?!"

Yuugi yelled

"Using amazing powers I took us to the place where even the devil finds it horrific! This is the shadow realm Yuugi- boy!"

Pegasus laughed

Yuugi subconsciously looked at Yami who nodded

'ok'

Yami said

"Pegasus…YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG KID!"

Yuugi laughed as he glowed blue

"YUGIOOOOOOoooooooooooh!"

He yelled as the light disappeared there stood a more mature teen, Pegasus gasped

'Never in all my years have I sensed such power…….my instincts were right in every way about this boy…'

Pegasus looked at the now mature teen boy

"Pegasus….be prepared….you have never faced anyone like me!"

Yami Yuugi said, obviously Pegasus couldn't tell them apart…that was good…

"Like wise Yuugi-boy!"

He chuckled

"You won't be laughing when I beat you and set all my friends free!"

Yami Yuugi stated coldly

"Let's see you smile at…..Dark Maiden!"

//AN: I Have hand made cards at home Dark Maiden being one of them//

Yami Yuugi looked coldly as he chose his monster

"I summon the Feral Imp in attack mode!"

Pegasus smirked

"Did I neglect to tell you her side effect? Upon defeat I get to destroy one of YOUR monsters….I choose the card you were about to play…what was it? Beaver Warrior?"

Yuugi gasped from within Yami's mind

'Did he really read my mind?!'

Yuugi gasped

'Yuugi! Stay focussed, he is trying to psyche us out!'

Yami said as they regained focus on the matter, there was 12 minutes lest on the clock

"Tick tock, Tick tock Yuugi-boy, only 12 minuets left!"

Pegasus laughed

"Be silent! Time is not up and I will win for my friends!"

Yami Yuugi growled

"Oh Yuugi-boy you really are entertaining….the way to scowl and stay so cold faced….without even realising the power of your Millennium Puzzle.."

Yami Yuugi's eyes looked up

"My Puzzle?"

He said

"Yes…what if I told you that this isn't a game…that we are battling with actual monsters!"

Pegasus said as he commanded his Dark Maiden to attack, the heat of Dark Fire hut Yami Yuugi, causing him to shield his face from the heat

"Nice magic Pegasus but the monsters are fake "

Yami Yuugi said

"Oh Yuugi…so naïve to dismiss the power your Puzzle has to offer…"

Yami Yuugi gave him a confused look

"Long ago in the ancient times great pharaohs played a game of terrible power, that almost destroyed all of mankind…..then one day a brave pharaoh banished the darkness with seven millennium items…."

Pegasus said

"Why tell me?"

Yami Yuugi asked

"I feel you need to know…..now only 9 minutes left.."

Pegasus said

"Then I summon The Dark Magician!"

Yami Yuugi said

"Oh the scary Dark Magician Oooh!"

He laughed

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

He ordered and destroyed The Dark Maiden…….also taking 400 of his own life points

"Isn't she a keeper?"

Pegasus laughed as he had 1800 life points while Yuugi had 1600

"I'll summon this card in defence mode!"

He said as he summoned Archery girl

"I summon the Summoned Skull attack that mermaid!"

Pegasus counted

4

The Summoned skull is called

3

The skull lunges

2

It raises its weapon

2

The clock goes……..

"Oh if only you had been quicker……..it seems I won…."

He smiled Yami Yuugi sneered

"I have learned all I need I have taken the lengths of your talent in great detail…when next we meet…….the prizes will be much higher!"

Yami Yuugi sneered

"I won't duel you again Pegasus!"

He yelled

"Oh that's what you think….now I will show you the true power of a millennium item!"

He laughed as he showed his Millennium Eye

"You have one too?!"

He said

"Yes and I have found that by using the proper bait…anyone can be made to play my game!!"

He said as he took Solomon's soul

"Yuuuuuuuugi!"

He yelled, Yuugi switched back

"No! Grandpa! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He screamed

Later on that night………..

Yuugi found himself inside his mind room again

'Yami?'

He said knocking on the door

'what is it Aibou?'

Yami asked

'Grandpa……..'

Yuugi sighed

'Yuugi…I will make him pay for this…….'

Yami vowed

'Thank you….Yami…'

Yuugi smiled

'I have the feeling that as long as we are bonded…there is nothing we can't do!'

Yami laughed

'I agree…'

Yuugi nodded

'Ok little one…..rest easy….'

Yami said to him

'Thanks…..'

Yuugi said as he entered his own mind room he was overcome with an odd feeling, he saw two people…they were blurred but they were smiling………

'Who were they?'

Yami had the same feeling. He saw two people hanging over a deep trench….the faces were blurred but it seemed so familiar

'What was that all about?'

He said as he slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep……….

Well how was it? The first official duel?

I added my own creations

Yami and Yuugi seem to remember more!

But…….there is a surprise guest in store

Who is it?

NOT SAYING!

Ok you know what to do

CLICK

THAT

BUTTON!

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

SEE ALL OF YA SOON

^__~


	13. Enter Bakura!

A New Beginning

Enter Bakura!

The gang had boarded the ship

"Oh boy this is so exciting!"

Joey said

"Yeah I can't believe we have gained entry on the boat!"

Yuugi smiled, he couldn't believe that he had gotten onto the boat….this meant one step closer to Pegasus

'Pegasus you will pay!'

Yuugi vowed

"Hubba hubba its…its"

Joey babbled as Mai came along

"Oh I see you made it Yuugi, oh hi Joey"

Joey fell over

"Now don't think I'm going to go easy! If I were you I'd drop Joey, he has no clue about duelling and he deserves to be crushed!"

Mai said

"Pleas…Please Crush me?"

Joey begged

"I'll crush all of you soon!"

She winked and walked away

"Wow….I'd love to be crushed in her-"

Taya elbowed him in the ribs

"What?!"

Tay growled

"Pervert!"

Joey looked confused

Yuugi laughed, he ran into Weevil Underwood

"Hi Weevil!"

Yuugi said, Weevil gave a sinister smile

"Yuugi? Yuugi Motou? It is an honour to meet you! Did you really win using Exodia?"

Weevil asked

"Yes, Kaiba was an easy target………well I mean he put up a good fight…"

Yuugi covered his mouth, Yami laughed as his words came out

'Yami!!'

Yuugi scolded

'Sorry..'

He laughed

Yuugi sighed

"I beat Kaiba…but he was a hard match…"

Yuugi said, Yami was going to say something but Yuugi gave him a death glare, he laughed and kept quiet

"Would you…let me hold Exodia?"

Weevil asked

"I don't see why not…."

Yuugi smiled, Yami sensed deceit and shouted

'YUUGI! NO!'

Yami yelled as Weevil threw Exodia over the edge

"SAY BYE TO EXODIA!"

He shouted

"No my Exodia!!"

Yuugi yelled

"You sleaze, got it Yuugi!"

Joey said as he dove over

"No! JOEY!!"

Yuugi was about to jump but it was as if Yami was actually pulling him!

'Yuugi I know he is your dearest friend but jumping over won't help him either!'

Yami told him

'But….Joey…'

Yuugi sobbed

'Look! He got half the cards!'

Yami said

'JOEY!'

Yuugi said as Joey was pulled out by the lifeguards

'Your friend is really loyal Aibou..'

Yami noted

'He has always been my best friend……ever since middle school…'

Yuugi said as he ran to meet Joey

"W-Well I may have almost got pneumonia b-but I got most of Exodia…"

Joey said

"Thanks…I owe you one!"

Yuugi sighed in relief

"We're buds! It's no problem!"

Joey smiled and with that they all went to their rooms for a goodnights rest….

//AN: I'm going to fast-forward it a little to when they are on the island ok?//

Yuugi laughed finally…he had 4 stars….thanks to Yami

'They were easy pickings!'

Yami laughed

'You really should work on your ego….'

Yuugi sighed

"Hey I have an idea…..let's rest for the night?"

Mai said

"Yeah I'm starving-"

Joey was about to dig into the food

"Not until you do your chores! Yuugi firewood!, Joey, Tristan get fine branches!"

Mai ordered

"Sure be nice, then bark orders!"

Joey grumbled

"I'll swallow pride for grub!"

Tristan said

"Yeah, Yeah…"

Joey said

"I'll get firewood!"

Yuugi said, Yami was resting on a branch

'Come on Yami!'

Yuugi said dragging the poor spirit

'….fine….'

He mumbled as he was pulled by the teen

"Hey Taya? If you like there is a shower you can freshen up?"

Mai suggested

"Thanks"

Taya accepted

Mai smiled

"Ok guys I'm going to head, I trust you will be ok?"

Mai asked

"Yes thanks!"

Taya said

"Take care especially you Yuugi!"

She said winking

"So what now?"

Tristan said

"How about-"

RUSTLE

"W-What is that?"

A figure subsumed in shadows stepped forward in the dark

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed…

"Its…"

Taya said

"Its…"

Tristan whimpered

ITS!"

Joey cried

A white headed boy stepped forward

"BAKURA!?!"

Well that's chapter 13 done sorry if its short but my mind is about to collapse I've been at this for 2 hours !

Awe Yami stopped Yuugi from killing himself!

Yuugi lost Exodia

Well Bakura is here now

But what Bakura is it?

Wait and see

Ok

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

R&R

THANKS

SEE YA SOON

*Collapses*

^__~


	14. Return to the Shadow Realm!

A New Beginning

Return to the Shadow Realm!

Bakura walked in smiling

"Hi guys! Yuugi!"

He smiled

"Hi Bakura!"

Yuugi said, Yami sensed something……..but he couldn't name it

"So why are you here?"

Tristan asked

"I'm here to battle Pegasus…..he has something valuable to me…"

Bakura said...although inside he knew it was his Millennium Eye that he wanted…

'Pegasus will not be so lucky….this time…'

Bakura said remembering the last time….

"It was only Bakura we thought it was something dangerous…silly right?"

Joey laughed

"Yes…silly indeed…"

Bakura said as he walked in, Joe was laughing to himself catching the others attention

"You have been holding that card for an hour, let it out man!"

Tristan said

"Well….whenever I duel…I imagine its me killing the monsters that are sent out!"

Joey said

"Well what's your favourite?"

Bakura asked

"I don't know why…but ever since I found it…I felt stronger, The Flamed Swordsman is"

Joey said holding the card

"Oh that's so silly Joey!"

Taya laughed

"Well what about you Taya? What one is your soul card?"

Yuugi asked

"This one The Magician of Faith"

She said as she held up her card

"She looks…..like a freak…"

Joey said as Taya growled

"SHUT UP!"

Joey whimpered

"What about you Tristan?"

Bakura asked

"The Cyber Commander"

Tristan laughed

"What about you Yuugi? Which is your favourite?"

Bakura asked

"Oh that's easy! The Dark Magician! No questions asked!"

Yuugi smiled

"What about you Bakura?"

Taya asked

"Mines is this!"

Bakura said as he held a card that had light on one half and darkness on the other

"The Change of Heart!"

Yuugi said

"Yes…if you want to see it's full power……..why don't we have a duel, not for star chips but for fun!"

Bakura suggested

"Yeah sounds fun to me!"

Tristan and Joey said

"Be warned with a team this powerful it may leave you stunned!"

'Yami! Not again!'

Yuugi sighed

'Not me this time…Aibou'

Yami said

'I said it…myself?'

Yuugi said shocked

'Yep!'

Yami laughed

What nobody knew was that Bakura suddenly had a dark look on his face

'Yes…..you'll be stunned alright Yuugi…'

He thought evilly

"Ok I have all my deck ready and shuffled!"

Yuugi said

"Now are sure you want to battle alone?"

Taya asked

"I'm sure!"

Yuugi laughed

"Before we start….there's something I neglected to mention….especially to you Yuugi…"

Bakura said as he began to chant

"This is getting creepy!"

Joey said

Something began to appear on Bakura's neck……..

Yuugi's eyes widened

"Oh no! a millennium item!"

Yuugi gasped

"Righ Yuugi and my magical ring will take us to a place where even demons fear! The Shadow Realm!"

Bakura said

"When I wake up I'm destroying my magic kit!"

Joey said as he began whimpering

"For you there is no waking up!"

Bakura laughed

"Why why are you doing this Bakura?!"

Yuugi screamed

'You have something I want Yuugi and I plan to take it!!'

He thought as he used ancient magic and separated Yuugi from his body

"Yuugi-AHHH!!"

Taya screamed

"NYEEEH!"

Joey yelled

"ACK!!!!!"

Tristan cried

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They screamed as they were sent to the card pile, Yuugi collapsed

'Yuugi?'

Yami screamed

'YUUGI!!!!!'

Yami growled

"That was fun…"

Bakura said

"And now…after countless years…the Millennium Puzzle is mines!"

He said as he went over but when he tried to pick it up, he was face to face with a very angry Yami

"You want my puzzle?"

Yami seethed

"Then I'll battle you for it! And if I win you will set my Ai- I mean friends free!"

Yami said correcting himself

"Fine but I warn you! There is more at risk here than what you comprehend and this is one battle that you can not win!…

To Be Continued………….

Oh this is it………….

The battle you have been waiting for!

Yami VS Bakura

Who will win?

What twists will be added?

Will Yami save Yuugi?

AND

Who is the secret character I will be adding?

Secret Character: Come on I have been innocent….mostly just reveal me!

Me: No! Not yet you will be revealed in the battle!

Secret Character: Can't I say my catchphrase?

Me: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Secret Character: You Meany!

Me Yep!

Ok thanks for reading

In the next one

I'll reveal who this person is

Until then……

R&R

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

SEE YA REAL SOON FOLKS

BYES

^__~


	15. Match 2: Fight for Friends Part 1

A New Beginning

Match 2: Fight for Friends….

"Well….it seems that we shall fight…how fun!"

Bakura laughed

"Be silent! I will fight and I will win!"

Yami seethed

"You take it too seriously…..I have added some fun to our game, as you know Shadow Games always hold higher stakes…..so go on choose a card…..I won't bite……….much"

Bakura laughed again

Yami looked through the deck that Yuugi had assembled…quite good

'Good job…Aibou..'

He thought as he drew a card

"I draw the Cyber Commander in attack mode"

Yami said…then he thought

'Wait…this is that Tristan persons card…..'

Yami brushed it off and summoned it….his eyes widened

"Whoa…..this is one crazy dream…hey Yu-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tristan screamed as he saw giant Yuugi

'Bakura must have put his soul in his card…..'

Yami thought

"W-What the hell is going on!!"

Tristan said....well…screamed

"Bakura has turned you into a miniature figure of the card Cyber Commander…and if we don't win you'll be like it forever.."

Yami told him

"So…I gotta kill that monster that Bakura will bring out?"

He said, Yami nodded

"Ok...I figure I'm crazy…but what the hell!"

He laughed

"Who's your friend Yuugi? He looks tough but let see him handle…….Neo Aqua Madoor …but I'll lay this one face down"

Bakura said as he summoned it to attack

"This is nuts it's a dream-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tristan laughed as he was defeated

"NO TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami screamed

"Awe looks like he died."

Bakura said with fake sympathy

"What have you done Bakura! Where is Tristan!"

Yami shouted

"Your friend is gone…on his way to the discard pile! Or the graveyard in Duel Monster terms…now quit whining and draw your next pathetic card….Pharaoh!"

Yami's eyes widened

"W-What did you call me!?"

Yami said

"Don't you remember ? I guess that hit on the head did damage"

Bakura laughed, Yami put it a side

"Shut up! I draw the flamed swordsman!"

He yelled as the card came, he stared in shock again as Joey came out this time

"Hey Yuugi-NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Yami looked like a giant to him

"Hey what happened you're giant …oh man my brain has finally broke…."

Joey said

"If you want to survive I need your help…..otherwise you'll go to the graveyard like Tristan……"

Yami told him

"Ok…..you want my help…..you got my help…"

Joey stated

"Ok attack the Aqua matador!"

Yami yelled as Joey attacked…Bakura smiled

"Well done…but I have more in store for you and your……….friends"

Bakura snickered

"Why is Bakura doing this?"

Joey asked

"That isn't Bakura it is an evil spirit that has possessed his body…"

Yami explained

"Ok now I know I'm insane!"

Joey sighed

"But I'll go with it!"

He said as he charged

"JOEY NO!"

Yami yelled, too late the card activated and a giant one eyed worm came out…..Joey slashed it, Bakura smiled, Yami frowned..

"Stupid mortal…."

Bakura laughed

"That was a morphing jar…."

Yami said sadly

"Did I screw up. I'm sorry…"

Joey apologized

"We're lucky I didn't have other soul cards in my hand….."

Yami sighed…his eyes narrowed in fear when he saw his new card

'the Dark Magician….this is my favourite card….but what happens when I use it…'

Yami thought, he didn't want to risk it…..anyone could be in here…..

"Come on Yuugi…or will you forfeit?"

Bakura laughed evilly

"I never forfeit!"

Yami seethed….

'I'll have to risk it…..sorry I'm sorry…to you who is in here…'

He apologized as he summoned the Dark Magician, his eyes almost popped out when he saw that it was…'

"Yuugi?!"

Joey said in shock

"Joey!"

Yuugi smiled

"But how did I get here…I remember being up here…"

Yuugi said

"W-Wait…..if your Yuugi…..then who is…"

Joey said totally freaked out

'H-Hikari??'

Yuugi thought

"I..I don't really know.."

Yuugi said

"DON'T you?"

Yami smiled

"Well…..when I battle it's like an ancient voice is helping me!"

Yuugi said Yami nodded

"So…...you cheat?"

Yuugi fell over

"NO!"

Joey laughed

"Well I guess we should battle and kick some Bakura a-"

Yuugi interrupted him before he finished

"I was summoned so I have to attack!"

Yuugi said

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Bakura laughed as he showed his face down card…….another morphing jar

"I-I'm sorry.."

Yuugi said

'I don't blame you Aibou…'

Yami thought silently as he went and shuffled a new deck, his eyes narrowed on Taya's card

"Hm Magician of Faith? Isn't that Taya's card…you could play it…..but you'd be putting her soul in danger!"

Bakura laughed

"I use Reborn the Monster and bring back my last defeated card!"

Yami said as he summoned Tristan

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm not dead?"

Tristan said

"No we're worse, we have been turned into miniature doll's while big Yuugi up there is fighting to free our mortal soul's…but that's all part of this it's one big nutty dream!"

Joey said

"Ok….now what?"

Tristan said

"We….wait"

Yami told them

"Hmm….I'll put this in defence mode!"

Bakura said

"I summon this card face down!"

Yami said placing Taya in a face down position

"HI GUYS!"

Taya laughed, everyone sweat dropped , they ran over and hid her

"A bit early for Halloween isn't it?"

Taya laughed

"Stay quiet! Big Yuugi is fighting for our souls!"

Joey said

"Isn't this Yuugi?"

Taya said referring to the one in front

"Well, I AM me but the one up there is also me, he is my other side"

Yuugi said

"Basically we have two Yuugi's the big powerful one up there and the weak, scrawny one here!"

Yuugi fell over

"I AM NOT SCRAWNY!"

Yuugi yelled

"It was a little joke"

"YOU ARE SO SIZEIST!"

Yuugi screamed as he went over

"I'll show you who's scrawny!"

Yuugi muttered

"Yuugi! Desist!"

Yami shouted

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Yuugi yelled as he exploded the monster

"Yeah go Yuugi!"

Joey said

Yuugi smile, but then was electrocuted

"Yuugi!"

Taya yelled as Yuugi collapsed..

'NO! AIBOU!'

To be continued………..

Well that's the end of this one

I know. I know I didn't put the character in but I will in the next one!

I promise if I don't…you can attack me with any card XD

Ok so poor Yuugi L

I know that I made it cruel

Yami will hurt Bakura for it!

So please stay tuned

But now…..

ITS TIME….

TO..

RE

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!

SO SEE YOU ALL SOON

BYE

^__~


	16. Match 2 : Fight for Friends Part 2

A New Beginning..

Match 2 : Fight for Friends Part 2

"Yuugi are you ok?"

Taya asked

"Y-Yes but whatever it is I can't move I'm paralysed!"

Yuugi said in pain

'Aibou….Bakura you. Are. Dead!'

Yami seethed

"Oh now all of you are here…how perfect"

Bakura said

"The black lizard has an effect to 'shock' its opponent breathless!, a lesson that your little Yuugi won't soon forget!"

Bakura laughed

"Bakura...for what you have done…..I will show no mercy!"

Yami growled

'Good….get your bad energy out….it will make for an easier win…and I have much worse in store for you little Yuugi!'

Bakura thought evilly

"Get ready…….this card is the one that will win your fate!!"

Bakura winked to Yuugi, who was in pain

"No!"

Yami yelled

"Yes! I summon Dark Angel! Possess The Dark Magician!"

Yami's eyes widened

"Yuugi!"

Taya yelled

"Yuugi!!"

Tristan screamed

"AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami yelled

Yuugi woke up and was on Bakura's side, his eyes had turned crimson

"Y-Yuugi?"

Taya said as she cried, her tear made her glow

"T-Taa-aaya?

Yuugi said

"No! ATTACK MAGICAIAN OF FAITH!"

Bakura yelled Yuugi lunged and stopped

"P-Please…d-destroy me…while I have control…"

Yuugi begged

"B-But A-Aibou"

Yami said

"No…..DO IT!!!!!!!"

Yuugi screamed

"Flamed swordsman……DESTROY DARK MAGICIAN!!!"

Yami had to turn away as Yuugi exploded

"AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed as 1,000 life points, he felt the pain as if it had been ripped from his heart

"Big Yuugi!"

Joey said

"Y-Yuugi…"

Yami said as tears fell…..he suddenly was overcame with another strange feeling, this time he heard a voice…it was angry yet caring

'ARE YOU MAD NO SUICIDAL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!'

The man said

'I-I wasn't thinking'

And Yami's eyes snapped open

" Taya has helped. Even when she doesn't know it….I can summon this card.."

//AN: NOW the Secret Character will join!//

Yami gave a smirk confusing all of them

"How can you laugh?! You just killed your own monster!"

Bakura said mystified

"Thanks to Taya…..I SUMMON WHITE ANGEL AMEIRA! WITH HER I CAN TAKE ANY MONSTER THAT WAS DEFEATED AND BRING IT TO MY SIDE!ALSO DRAINING 500 LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!"

Yami laughed

"No...NO!"

Bakura seethed

"Yes! And I revive THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

Everyone was shocked as a white angel flew over into Bakura's deck and brought an unconscious Yuugi over, he opened his eyes…

"And now….HEAVEN'S ARROW!"

Yami yelled as the angel shot an arrow into Bakura draining 500 life points leaving him with 1000 and Yami with 580, the odds weren't good…

"How does it feel Pharaoh? Knowing that in one more round. You will exist no more?"

Bakura laughed

"I don't know…….because I will be the victor!"

Yami stated

"Not if my next card can help!"

Bakura said evilly

"What do you mean Bakura?"

Yami asked

"You may have saved little Yuugi once…….BUT YOU CANT STOP THE CHANGE OF HEART CARD!"

Yami couldn't believe it

"No! I won't!"

Yuugi said

"You won't have a choice this will control anyone AND I CHOOSE YOU LITTLE YUUGI!"

Bakura laughed maniacally

"Leave my Aibou out of this!"

Yami said

"Why should I? you think you can help HIM!!!!!!!THEN PROTECT HIM FROM THIS!"

Bakura screamed as a bright light filled the room

"YUUGI!"

Tristan yelled

"YUUGI!!!!!!!!!!"

Joey screamed

"AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yami cried

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Yuugi shielded his eyes…but he saw Bakura was the card, that was his soul card

"Bakura?"

Yuugi asked, he nodded and took control of Bakura's other card

"I've taken over one of his cards! You can win this!"

Yami Bakura was in shock

"But I would be killing you…."

Yuugi said

"I don't care it's better than being a puppet to an evil spirit…DO IT!"

He screamed

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

Yami Bakura yelled

"Wait….maybe…….I can help…"

Yami said as he tapped his puzzle it glowed and separated the two Bakura's, switching their bodies, Now Bakura was himself annd Yami Bakura was a pawn

"No…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed

"Yuugi you can win trust in your strength! NOW!"

Yuugi focussed and called out his attack

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

He yelled and Yami Bakura exploded

"THIS IS FAR FORM OVER!-!"

He screamed as he was sent to the graveyard

After that everyone collapsed

"Whoa…..weird dream…"

Tristan said

"Yeah Yuugi and Bakura were duelling giants and Bakura was evil!"

Joey said

"Hi guys!!"

Bakura smiled

"WUAAAAAH BAKURA!"

They said hugging each other

"AHHHHHHHH YOUR GAY!"

They said together

"Its weird…..I dreamt that there were two Yuugi's and one of them was really big looking!

She said

"AGAIN WITH THE SIZE…Err I mean that's odd…."

Yuugi laughed

Later on that night

'Yami…'

Yuugi had wandered into his other mind's room

'Where is he?'

He said as he walked around, he pressed a button on the floor and spikes shot out from nowhere

'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Yuugi screamed but they stopped, he opened his eyes and saw Yami

'Why are you here Aibou…it's dangerous to wander my domain alone!'

He scolded

'I…I want to thank you for all you did…'

Yuugi admitted

' it was nothing…..you are my Aibou…..I'd die for you…'

He said, Yuugi suddenly got a memory it was of a tanned man and a young pale boy, they were together and crying…

'Yami…..I….never mind'

Yuugi sighed

'What is it?'

Yami grabbed him, memories were flooding in but he didn't know the people in them

'I love you….'

He said as he kissed him lightly on the mouth and ran out, Yami felt his lips tingle

'Aibou…..'

He said tenderly as he fell into a now peaceful sleep

With Bakura

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed as the reaper came, but he felt no pain, he opened his eyes to Ryou…who looked really angry

"You jerk! You almost killed me! Yuugi rescued me……why…….why……."

Ryou sobbed as Bakura caught him

"Ryou……..I'm sorry"

Ryou's heart almost stopped, his Bakura…….was sorry?

"I…….I…I love you Ryou…"

Bakura stated

"I love you too…my Bakura……."

Ryou said as he kissed him, he pushed his tongue into Bakura's mouth, Bakura moved his hand up Ryou's shirt and ripped it off, he began to kiss lightly on his stomach and let his tongue wander on his body, Ryou licked the inside of Bakura's mouth taking in his taste and reactions, he decided to let Bakura have fun so he guided his head downwards, Bakura coiled his tongue around Ryou's member, letting the organism move around as he sucked on it, Ryou shoved harder and harder until semen was spilled into his mouth, Bakura panted as cum dripped from his mouth, Ryou wanted more and demanded more, he began to gently push his thigh on Bakura's leg, Bakura lifted him up and began to ride him, Ryou panted and begged for more he pushed himself faster and groaned in pleasure…Bakura lifted him off and lay beside him…

"Love you…my Dark.."

Ryou whispered

"I Love you….my Light……"

Bakura panted

And both lay happily in each other's embrace…

Well that's the end of the story……….NOT!

We have lots to do!

But as for this chappy

Awe they love each other, maybe they will…..(in 17 chapters ) remember each other…

Bakura and Ryou love each other

In the next chapter Yuugi and the spirit his a slightly rocky path in their relationship…..

Will Yuugi trust it again?

Stay tuned to read!

ITS TIME

TO

RE

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!!!

BYES!

SEE YA SOON!

^__~


	17. Thanks for the memories Aibou!

A New Beginning….

Thanks for the memories Aibou!

It was dark…Yami couldn't sleep………

Everything Bakura had said to him was rushing back like a bullet on contact, Yami felt afraid….he remembered so many things that his mind was over-lapping…..it was as if his memories were trying to tell him something….but what? What could it be?

Yami's P.O,V

'Aibou'

I thought then memories of a boy came flooding to me

"Yami help!! I don't care if I'm weak help!"

Whoever that is knows my name…….

"Yuugi! Hold on I'm coming!"

A voice yelled

Why do I remember all of this? It hurts!

"YAMI YOU LIED! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT YOU COULDN'T SEND ME BACK!"

Who? Who was that? So mad….so much sadness

W-What a memory….a picture…there is something in my mind…….

I………I…..see a man and a boy. They are running, the boy is scared but the man continues to cahse him, he grabs the boy and makes him look at him, tears fall…..

End P.O.V

"Yuugi……."

Yami's eyes widened

'What? No…..no…..'

Yami was shocked

"You said that you hated me……..for me to go away"

Yuugi's sad voice came

'I HATE YOU YAMI!!!'

'No! I- I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIBOU!'

He screamed

Memories were loaded back to him, he remembered everything, his past…his love…….his Aibou….

'My memories……..'

He smiled

'Thank you…….Aibou…….'

He whispered……..with one thing out of the way……..he know has a new problem….

'How will I escape my puzzle?'

Yami thought as he drifted into a troubled sleep……..

I KNOW!!!!!!!!!

I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ITS SHORT BUT I HAD TO GIVE YAMI HIS MEMORIES BACK!

Don't threat…….

I still have more in store!

Yuugi still has to remember his memories!

Yami could help in his own ways

;)

You know what I mean!

LOL

Ok please

R&R

ITS TIME….

TO

RE

RE

RE

RE

RE

RE

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

SEE YA SOON

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

^__~


	18. I Will Never Duel Again

A New Beginning

I Will Never Duel Again!

The gang had recovered from the incident with Bakura, they had reached the castle....after many opponents, most of them annoying…or at least to Yami they were, they reached the castle gates, Yuugi…with a big help from Yami had 10 star chips already, Joey had won 10 as well so everyone was ready, Joey and the rest ran ahead…Yuugi stopped to look at the castle

'Nervous Aibou?'

Yami asked

'Not for myself…….'

Yuugi sighed

'Believe in yourself…and victory shall always be yours'

Yami smiled

'But….its not me…..you always battle so if I lose…..'

Yuugi trailed off

'You fear I will be lost in the process?'

Yami asked softly

'Yes…that would be you…and grandpa….'

Yuugi sighed sadly

'Even if we are separated….I will always be a part of you…in your heart…'

Yami smiled as he disappeared into the puzzle

"Thank you…..spirit…"

He smiled as he caught up to the guys, who had ran into Kaiba along the way, Kaibe looked different…..more dark…sinister, he saw Yuugi and smiled evilly, Yuugi shuddered it wasn't normal for Kaiba to be like this….Yami came out

'Yami what is it?'

Yuugi asked

'Young one I sense great darkness….be careful…'

Yami warned him as he vanished again

'Yes…thanks'

Yuugi said as he walked to greet…what he called Yami Kaiba

"Hello…..Kaiba"

He gulped

"Ah Yuugi, you have been good I see!"

He smirked sourly

"Yes…I have"

Yuugi said

"Well I'm going to cut to the chase, I didn't come here to be all chatty and palsy with you! Its pay-back for embarrassing me in my own duel arena! We will each start with 2000 life points, the one who reaches zero loses….but you must wager your star-chips!"

Kaiba sneered

"Yuugi…..I don't think-"

Taya said

"Fine… I accept!"

Yami said, he and Yuugi had changed quickly while Kaiba ranted on about the rules

"I agree to you terms Kaiba…but if we lose there is a penalty game!"

Yami said

"I don't have a clue what you mean…but yeah, I will do your pathetic game!"

Kaiba said darkly

"Before we start…..I'll point this out…we aren't going to duel normally……."

Yami said as his eyes went cat-like and his smile darkened, the sky turned a blood red colour and they disappeared, everyone stared shocked, what had Kaiba done? They thought it was Kaiba……..they had no idea that it was Yami, this was Yami as his true self, Yuugi was in there still but since he remembered…….he knew how to do shadow games now…..

"…This is a Yami no Game!"

He smiled darkly, Kaiba was shocked….this wasn't the Yuugi he expected…..

//AN: God does no one know it ISN'T Yuugi?!?//

"What's the matter Kaiba……scared?"

Yami laughed

"Shut up you moron why would I fear you!"

Kaiba yelled

"Because…….if you lose…you lose your memory!"

Kaiba's eyes widened

"W-What are you babbling on about!"

Kaiba stammered, Yami laughed at his insecurity

"If I win…you lose you memory of all your bitterness….."

Yami said coolly

"But?…"

Kaiba said

"If I lose….I bet my soul…..my other soul!"

Yami laughed, Yuugi's eyes widened…..he bet……..him?

Kaiba was confused…..his other soul? He was more mad than he imagined, every person has one soul!….yet this nut job says he has two?!? He is crazier than he thought him to be!

"Well….are you ready to lose?"

Yami said

"No. I'll never lose to a weakling like you!"

Kaiba spat

Yami laughed at him

"You speak so bravely…but put you words into action!"

Yami challenged

"Fine…I summon the Hitatsumi Giant in defence mode!"

Kaiba growled

"As I thought…."

Yami smiled

Deep in Yami's mind

"What is wrong with him?!"

Yuugi whimpered, this wasn't HIS Yami….was it? Could it be that Yami was holding back?, Yuugi didn't want to believe this, he whispered silently..

"_Please….Please stop Yami……."_

_He whispered_

_Back with Yami…_

_Yami's eyes snapped open_

'_What…..what am I doing…..how could I betray Aibou like this?'_

_He thought then he remembered that this was Kaiba…the bastard that put his grandfather in hospital and destroyed his card……._

'_Sorry Aibou…but I'll be battling this duel alone..'_

_He thought to himself…..but he let Yuugi see what was going on, Yuugi was terrified, this wasn't a normal duel….what was wrong with Yami? Why was he acting this way? He stayed silent and watched with horror as Yami attacked Kaiba full force with no mercy…..it wasn't even his monster he aimed for…it was Kaiba himself!_

"_W-What are you doing you idiot!"_

_Kaiba moaned_

"_Oh in a Yami no Game! We don't attack the cards…..we attack the opponents, so if you lose this……..its your soul you lose….not just pathetic chips!"_

_Kaiba's eyes widened, he was….serious about that?!_

_Yuugi was beyond shocked, he was traumatized…Yami really WAS holding back…..but…if he lost…._

"_He loses me……."_

_Yuugi sobbed _

"_Well go on. Attack me…unless you want to lose your soul!"_

_Yami laughed_

"_Giant! Attack…..Yuugi!"_

_Kaiba gasped as his giant punched Yami_

"_Good…….but not good enough GAIA THE FIERCE NIGHT ATTACK HIM!"_

_Yuugi's eyes widened…..if he hits Kaiba will…._

"_Die!"_

_Yami yelled, Yuugi over powered his spirit and screamed at Gaia _

"_STOP THE ATTACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Yuugi screamed as Gaia halted_

"_I FORFEIT!"_

_Yuugi screamed as the fog cleared………since he didn't lose….he kept his soul…..but he lost his chips…Kaiba however did not take them…he was beyond freaked out….._

_Yuugi dropped to the ground tears dropping from his eyes_

"_What happened?"_

_Taya asked gently_

"_I almost couldn't stop him……."_

_Yuugi mumbled_

"_Stop who?"_

_She asked_

"_I haven't been honest with you guys…….."_

_Yuugi cried_

"_Whoa. Whoa…..honest about what?"_

_Taya asked_

_Yuugi stood up and looked at everyone_

"_I don't fight in duels………another me does….."_

_He sighed as he received shocked glances_

"_Another…."_

_Taya said_

"_You?…"_

_Joey finished_

"_Yes…..but today…the other me was so violent…"_

_He cried again_

"_I'm afraid of him…..this other spirit…….so afraid……that I will never duel again!"_

_Yuugi declared as his friends stared in shock at the words that he had said………_

_Well that's the end of this one!…_

_Poor Yuugi….he was really hurt by what Yami had done_

_Will Yami gain his Aibou's trust back?_

_Or will they never become whole again?!_

_You know how to find out!!_

_CLICK_

_THAT_

_BUTTON!_

_OK…._

_ITS TIME…._

_TO….._

_RE_

_RE_

_RE_

_RE_

_RE_

_REVIEW!_

_OK SEE YA REAL SOON!_

_BYE BYE!_

_^__~_


	19. Hateful Passion!

A New Beginning…

Hateful Passion!

The gang moved forward into the castle, but Yuugi seemed to be lost in his mind, so Tristan had to carry him to the top…..

"How is he?"

Joey asked, Tristan shook his head

"He's still out….."

Tristan sighed

"That battle really shook the little dude up….he won't even speak…"

Joey said sadly

"Yuugi……."

Taya said in sympathy

"Hey you dudes got here?"

Said Mai

"Yeah….."

They said sadly

"Where's that spirit I usually see?"

The words 'spirit' made Yuugi flinch

"Yuugi…….lost the match…to Kaiba…"

Taya sighed sadly

"So just because he lost one tiny duel! It doesn't mean that he can act like a big bawling baby! In Duel Monsters its survival of the fittest if Yuugi can't man up enough to accept his defeat then why is he here!?"

Mai said angering Taya

"He is a man!…..but he went through a tough match.."

Taya sighed sadly

"Well if he IS a man then he won't mind duelling!"

She demanded, Yuugi never budged….he stayed zombie like….limp…

"Hey! If you were a REAL man you'd accept my duel! So I guess your nothing but a big baby!"

Taya had all she could stand from Mai

"Oi! I'll take you on!"

Taya said

"You? HA! I'd have better luck fighting Joey!"

She laughed

"Hey!"

Joey growled

"Do you wanna duel or are too afraid that I'll embarrass you in front of Yuugi?!"

Taya yelled

"As if I'm scared of a powder-puff like you!"

She growled

"Well prove it! Duel me Mai!"

Taya challenged

"Listen…….I want to duel an opponent who is at top game, that's why I want Yuugi to duel! Not some kid that wants to be in the lime light!"

Taya snapped……..

"Listen you damn, prima donna! I don't care about gaming or being best! All I want is the old Yuugi that I know and love back! So if your going to bitch on about something, bitch about our stinking duel!"

Taya growled fiercely

"Fine….I'll duel you!"

Mai laughed

'Don't you worry Yuugi…..I'll win…..for you!'

Taya vowed

Deep inside Yuugi's mind

Yuugi was kneeling….tears still dripping from his eyes, Yami was standing behind him

'Yuugi…..I….'

He sighed

'No…..I don't wish to hear more lies……'

Yuugi sobbed

'I…I don't know what came over me…….'

Yami admitted

'You………bet me…..'

Yuugi said with sad eyes, Yami felt horrible…..it was as if a dark force controlled him…

'Aibou….please….I don't know what happened to me!'

Yami growled as he too began to cry

'Yami….it hurt…you were ready to kill him! Why did you do that!? Was it because of what he did? True that was a despicable thing to do…..but even he doesn't deserve death…….'

Yuugi said angrily

'But I was going to give him what he nearly gave your grandfather!'

Yami snarled

'WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY!?'

Yuugi lunged at Yami

'BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME SO MAD AT TIMES!'

He spat as he crushed his lips onto Yuugi's

'I HATE YOU YAMI!!!!!!!!!'

Yuugi screamed as he licked his mouth

'I HATE YOU MORE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU!'

Yami panted

'IF YOU HATE ME WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT!'

Yuugi yelled

'I WILL!'

Yami yelled as he ripped Yuugi's trousers off, Yuugi panted as Yami continued to do what he intended to do……..

Back with Taya and Mai, Taya was………well…….she was getting he butt handed to her……..

"Give it up, girly, I cant be beat!"

Mai bragged

"I know you wanted to show off to Yuugi but my Scissor Maiden cant be beat!, so…….I'll bring her sister out! Come out Scissor Lady!"

Mai called as a bird like woman with scissors for wings flew out

"My girl has a 'sharp' sense of humour!"

Mai laughed

' Who was I kidding I'm no dueller……..Yuugi is always on his game…..I'm just a cheerleader….'

Yuugi had made up with Yami…….after some 'motivation' he opened his eyes and shakily stepped forward, Tristan's eyes widened

"Yuugi?!"

He gasped

"Burning……..Friendship……."

Yuugi said

"Oh yeah……."

She remembered the card Yuugi gave her

"THIS CARD WILL BURN YOUR BIRDS TO CINDERS!"

Taya yelled happily

"What?"

Mai said in disbelief

"Burning Friendship! Burn those birds to ashes!"

Taya screamed as a giant phoenix flew over the arena burning everything in its path, Mai's life points went to zero, she stared in shock…….she……..lost?

"Woo Taya! You rock it girl!"

Joey laughed

"Yeah thanks to Yuugi!"

Taya smiled

"No problem and don't worry……… I'm all set for Pegasus! He'll pay for his crimes!"


	20. The Ultimate Duel!

A New Beginning

The Ultimate Duel...

Yuugi Vs Pegasus!

Finally...

The time had come...

Yuugi was going to fight Pegasus..

Yami couldn't help but laugh at his Aibou, he was getting all agitated about the fight, it almost made Yami snicker at his younger part, he decided to help cease his worry and hugged him from behind, making the boy relax

'Better Aibou?'

Yami asked

"Thank you..."

Yuugi sighed

Yuugi looked in the mirror, he was all set to defeat Pegasus and save his grandpa...the only thing that worried him was that...Yami could turn evil at any moment...but he had to trust him...if they can fight as one they can win anything...right?

"Yuugi...you worry too much, relax, I'm sure we can win...in anything we do!"

Yami winked

"Yami! We can't think like that now!"

Yuugi scolded as Yami began to kiss him

"Y-Yami, stop!"

Yuugi stammered, Yami laughed and unlocked their lips...his strategy had worked, his Aibou's stress levels had decreased greatly, he smiled at Yuugi

'See...you really should give me more credit!'

Yami fake pouted

"OK thanks my Hikari!"

Yuugi pecked him on the cheek as Yami went inside the Puzzle, Yuugi headed out towards the big door with a winged horse on it, Yuugi couldn't help but muse to himself

"Pegasus sure thinks big of himself...but not when we trounce him!"

Yuugi laughed as he met up with the gang, who were waiting eagerly for him

"Ready to kick some tail bud?"

Said Joey

"What? Yeah I'm good!"

Yuugi laughed as they headed to the arena, a man came out of nowhere and grabbed Yuugi, ripping his puzzle of his neck.

"HEY! STOP THIEF!"

Yuugi yelled, Yami did not have a clue what was happening, he was just turned upside down and a load of sand landed on him.

"What the hell?"

He yelled

"What is happening?"

He said in confusion as he continued to get tossed from side to side.

The thief was laughing, he looked at the item with interest, he said in a British voice

"Finally, after a millennia I have the puzzle!"

The voice snickered, Yuugi knew it, Bakura.

"Bakura! Stop at once!"

Yuugi yelled as he tackled him, Bakura growled.

"Don't get in my way!"

He said as he punched him, blood travelled down his nose, Yami felt it and snarled.

"No one hurts _**my**_ Yuugi and gets away from it!"

Yami said as he came out, only Yuugi and Bakura could see him, Yami stared at Bakura.

"Bakura! Why are you here! and for hurting my Aibou I will show no mercy!"

He said as he blew him into the wall, causing shocked stares from the gang, even Yuugi had to gasp at the collision.

"Don't ever touch Yuugi again!"

Yami said as Bakura collapsed, the gang stared in confusion at the sight that took place in front of them, Joey gulped nervously.

"Not more magic..."

He sighed

"I'm getting used to it..."

Taya said as she walked into the large room, Pegasus greeted them...well Yuugi...

"Ah, if it isn't Yuugi-boy in the flesh, how is your grandpa?"

He said evilly

"You will die for this!"

Yami seethed, Yuugi soothed him

"Easy"

Yuugi said as he took over, Yami relaxed

"Yes I will make you pay for harming my grandpa!"

Yuugi sneered

"Ah, yes I pity him I do...but first, the game..."

Pegasus laughed as he grabbed Yuugi and held his head, he gasped at the power, but he smiled and released the confused boy, Yami was going berserk, screaming an cussing, Yuugi covered his ears...

"Ah...so...it is true...**he** is here..."

Pegasus smiled

"He, he who?"

Joey said confused, Pegasus smiled insanely

"So you haven't told them?"

Pegasus smiled

"I did...but...they do not understand..."

Yuugi sighed, Taya protested

"I know!"

She said, Yuugi shook his head

"Taya..."

Yuugi reasoned, Taya stepped back

"Leave them out of this!"

Yuugi seethed

"Oh, acting big are we? Then maybe you would be happier with a wager?"

Pegasus laughed

"...Go on"

Yuugi stated

"If I win...you give me your soul, you have to anyway..."

Pegasus said

"And if I win?"

Yuugi asked

"That's simple..."

Pegasus smiled

"You live"

Pegasus laughed manically as a purple fog engulfed Yuugi separating him from his friends, Joey stared shocked as he ran into the fog and ended up in another place, Taya panicked as a shadowy hand dragged her in to the darkness and Tristan fell into a pool of darkness...

"What have you done Pegasus!"

Yuugi yelled

"Me? Nothing..you however have been a naughty boy, now lets see what I have here, oh this soul looks familiar remember?"

Pegasus said as a monster that looked like Kaiba came out

"I call him the Green Knight, on the count of he is made of money and jealousy...like Kaiba"

Pegasus gave an evil chuckle, Yuugi transformed into Yami and Pegasus laughed his trap worked, two hand cuffs appeared on Yami's head sending an electric shock into him, Yuugi screamed in pain as he collapsed , shadows engulfed him...when Yuugi opened his eyes he got a shock he was out of his mind and above Yami...hanging by a shadow thread...

"Oh...I have a surprise for you...thanks to my new friend..."

Pegasus laughed

"That's right! I know of your two minds so I will defeat one and keep one! So tell me, do you still feel lucky?...Yami?"

Pegasus said as he stared a shocked Yami in the eyes.

"Oh...its on!"

Yami said almost insanely

"W-What are you talking about..."

Pegasus stuttered

"I was playing in the beginning...but now it's serious! For touching my Aibou...you shall pay dearly!"

Yami smirked evilly

"I do not believe you!"

Pegasus stated

"Really, Pegasus?...Really?"

Yami grinned

"So let us start!"

Pegasus said

"Its time to duel!"

Yami stated, he picked up a card and frowned it was a weak one, not good, he tried to talk to Yuugi but no answer...odd...he always answered back...this was indeed weird...

"Tick-Tock Yami-boy"

Pegasus tutted

"Shut up!"

Yami seethed as he placed his card down, it was Kuriboh...not strong but not weak...then again Pegasus had Dark Maiden...he was in a bind...why didn't his Aibou answer him? Was he angry? The sex that they had cheered him up did it not?...

"Well no time to ponder the more time I waste the more at risk my soul is...or Yuugi's..."

Yami sighed as he looked at the evil man in front of him...

"Oh...why so serious?"

Pegasus laughed, Yami remained iron faced

"You know why you pile of doggy do do"

Yami said then covered his mouth, that wasn't him...it must be...Yuugi?

"Oh what's the matter? Can't focus, surrender, it will be easier...on me"

Pegasus laughed

"Shut your face and do the damn duel!"

Yami snarled in his voice

"There's the hostility that I love, you know Yuugi is probably angry at you for always taking the glory, the fame...the girl"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, he didn't love a girl, he had sex with Yami! Pegasus was lying and Yami was falling for it, Yuugi knew he had to get free somehow, or Yami would be in trouble.

"...No! Yuugi is more loyal than that! YOUR A LIAR!"

Yami screamed as he placed Kuriboh down, he then took out a card and placed it face down in defence mode.

"Enjoy your glory while you can because it will be over soon"

Yami stated, Pegasus smiled insanely

"You still don't notice do you?"

Pegasus laughed

"What?"

Yami asked but he did not see Pegasus slip out a card

"I summon the time lord and since I have Dark Maiden she is now, Mystic Hag"

Pegasus smiled, then a rope tied Yami up, he struggled madly, Pegasus only laughed harder

"WITH THIS BLOW I TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

Pegasus laughed as he yelled

"Mystic Hag, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

Pegasus yelled,Yami shut his eyes

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yuugi screamed as he broke free and fell, taking the full embrace of the attack, Yami screamed as well.

"AIBOU!"

Yami cradled Yuugi's head

"Yuugi...you idiot"

Yami cried

"Yami...defeat...Pegasus...for...me..."

Yuugi said as he drifted into unconsciousness, a now very pissed off Yami stared Pegasus in the face, he cruelly smiled

"Pegasus...NOW its personal!"

Oh this is getting heated

Yuugi sacrificed himself

Yami is pissed

and

Pegasus is so dead!

R&R

Please?


	21. Dark

A New Beginning

The Ultimate Duel

Yuugi Vs Pegasus

Yami stared with a cold cruel smile on his face

"For hurting my Yuugi, I will show you death at the hands of the shadows!"

Yami sneered Pegasus laughed, but he was chilled to the bone, what was this dark, unearthly energy, he'd never sensed anything like this...

'This really must be the other Yuugi, Yami, just like Bakura, he too has a dark. Interesting...'

Pegasus mused, but his smiled wavered when he saw Yami's card,, because when he was thinking, Yami sacrificed three monsters and brought out...

"GO MY SILIFRE THE SKY DRAGON!"

Yami yelled as a gigantic red Dragon appeared, Pegasus gasped in fear, as Yami laughed manically

"BEHOLD THE FACE OF YOU APPENDING DOOM!"

Yami shrieked madly, he was about to strike when he felt an overwhelming force overtake him, he cursed mentally as he tried to regain supreme but it wouldn't let him, he looked inside, it was Yami, his, Hikari he cursed at him.

"Fuck! Leave me alone!"

Dark said

"No! This is not your mind, leave at once!"

Yami said

"No, I like this mind, its so young...so easily tainted"

Dark smirked

"You stay the fuck away from my Yuugi!"

Yami seethed

"Well I AM you, am I not so he is MY Yuugi too!"

Dark said

"You don't have a right! You bet him in a duel!"

Yami seethed in hate

"Correction it was you who said it, I merely controlled you"

Dark tutted, Yami punched him, causing his lip to bleed, he snarled like a cat

"Listen here you twisted son of a bitch! If you ever touch Yuugi will banish you from my mind. NOW LET ME GO!"

Yami screamed as he took control, he did obliterate Pegasus however, he deserved it, Yami searched within his mind, he couldn't find him, Yuugi, it's like he was gone, Yami could feel the dark aurora vanish, Dark was gone...for now...and so was the Shadow Force...Taya looked around nervously, she Yami, no Yuugi, Yami and ran over to him, asking all sorts of useless questions, to him they were.

"Are you ok?Are you hurt? Are-"

he grabbed her and shouted

"DO NOT CONCERN ABOUT ME WORRY ABOUT YUUGI! YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Yami screamed, releasing her, Taya gad pretty much gotten her spirit crushed, she walked, well whimpered away from Yami, Joey, looked at Taya and growled.

"Hey you didn't...have...to..."

He trailed off when he saw the pain

"Hey...what is it?"

Joey asked

"H...He's gone Joey..."

Yami sobbed

"Wait...who's gone?"

That comment made Yami grab him and throw him into the wall

"YUUGI! HE IS GONE!"

Yami cried, that got Taya's attention...

"But friendship can..."

Yami looked at her

"Oh _yes Taya_ let us all call upon friendship!"

He said sarcastic, Tristan shocked them all by punching him, hard in the face, Yami staggered to walk, Tristan grabbed him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Listen here! You are not the only person who cares for Yuugi! We all love him, maybe not as much as you do, but love him we do! So if there's anything, we will not let you go into a depressive state, Yuugi would not like that!, now...where could he be?"

Tristan asked, Yami realised something, it was what Pegasus had said, whoever loses, had their soul trapped in the card, Yuugi sacrificed himself, so that meant...

"I know where he is!"

Yami stated as he got up

"Where?"

Tristan asked helping Joey

"In _**his**_ room!"

Yami said, he knew Dark had been far too quiet!, he had Yuugi! And goodness knows what he is doing to the child!, Yami had to get that soul card, only one spirit was leaving and it was not Yuugi!

"Dark, I'll make you suffer if Yuugi is in pain!"

Yami seethed as he ran to Pegasus's room, for his final slaughter, there needed to be a bed and a special card!

"Be strong Aibou, until I save you...be strong..."

Yami whispered as he ran not realising the danger he was walking into...

With Dark...

Dark was smiling evilly, here he had little Yuugi all to himself, Yami always got the better end of the sexual stick, so now it was his turn...he had gotten undressed as he had done to Yuugi, he looked like Yami, minus the skin, he was pure shadow energy, Yami was his light and he was Yami's dark, or at least he WAS, Then Yami got a new body...but Dark wasn't jealous, in fact he was happy, now he had something to live for, he was going to steal Yami's Hikari, sexually, he would be his, Dark lifted Yuugi's legs apart and grabbed his manhood, Yuugi let out a moan, and Dark laughed.

"Ah he awakes!"

Dark laughed

"Your not Yami!"

Yuugi shivered, Dark grabbed Yuugi and hugged him,he began to lift Yuugi, but the little teen saw what he was doing and began to struggle, Dark tightened his hold and looked at him with gentle eyes.

"I'll be nice, I promise"

He said, Yuugi began to cry and wriggle more this angered Dark, who bit his ear, making Yuugi scream loudly, from the outside Yami, staggered, Dark was hurting Yuugi, that did it, Yami stopped in the middle of the room and transferred his energy into his mind, his body collapsed, Joey, Taya and Tristan had just gotten there to see him collapse on the spot, Joey grabbed Yami.

"Yami?...YAMI!"

He screamed but Yami was drifting into the dark realms of his mind, he saw the murky door of Darks room, he growled, it had been a LONG tine since he had been here...

"Yuugi...Please be ok?"

He gulped as he went in, his eyes lit up in a firery blaze as Dark had lunged into Yuugi and was riding him like a bull, Yami snarled in an almost unhuman voice

"DARK!"

Yami growled his upper lip curled showing a canine tooth

"Y-Yami?"

Dark whimpered

"Give. Yuugi. Back!"

Yami seethed with red eyes, Dark tossed the boy over, he knew what was going to happen, this was going to hurt...badly...Yami secured Yuugi away from the scene and turned to Dark, he gave a cruel smirk as he muttered to the terrified spirit.

"This one's for Yuugi!"

All that was heard was an explosion, Yuugi was wide awake now as Yami walked out, he stared at him with eyes that were wide and curious, Yami smirked a little as he picked him up gently and kissed him on the forehead.

"Its better you not ask..."

He laughed, Yuugi nodded in fear

"Please, don't fear me, I won't be evil anymore, Dark is long gone and won't be bothering us for a long time..."

Yami explained, Yuugi laughed nervously as they woke up, Yuugi took control of his body, Taya screamed in happiness that it was him, not that pirit...but she understood he was worried about him, so she wasn't angry...more aroused. Joey picked Yuugi up and hugged him as did Tristan, Yuugi laughed.

"Guys, lets go home"

Yuugi smiled, from the inside Yami was happy, at long last, the world was at peace...or so it seemed, but Yami could not help but think that something bad was going to come.

In a distant land...

"Yes, almost time...soon the earth shall belong to the shadows!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Marik laughed

"And it will be all thanks to little. Yuugi. Motou!"

Oh well I'll end it here

This sure was heated

Dark is gone for now but, he will be back

Marik is up to something big

Stay tuned to see!

R&R

bye!

~K-Chan~


End file.
